Twin Fates
by Tobias5
Summary: Shepard. The greatest hero born. Shepard has many origins, a colonist, a spacer, Earth born. Shepard could be a man or a woman. But did you know that the Shepard on Mindoir was born as a twin? What if both had survived the raid? How would the Reapers have dealt with TWO great heroes instead of one? (Co-authored story)
1. Prologue

Twin Fates

By Belle & Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material. This is a work that askes the question what if?

Toby's Note: This story is came to me when I was browsing fanart for Mass Effect. It had a picture of Shepard with the colony origin killing the Batarians who tried to take her family. In the background there was a family, obviously hers. What really struck me was the identical twin in the group. From there it stewed in my mind and evolved into this story. Since we're talking about two Shepards, why not have two authors?

I hope you enjoy.

Belle's Note: I love the idea that all the Shepards exist, so multiple Shepard fictions make my day. Here's to all of us who love the idea of multiple Shepards floating around the galaxy kicking ass and taking names.

Prologue: The Shepards

Earth Date: June 6th, 2170 CE

Location: Mindoir Human Colony, Town of Meer, Café Capri

By Human standards, Mindoir was a relativaely young colony. People were still settling on the colony and it showed. The town of Meer was always bustling, day and night. The attached spaceport of Hale, named so by the colonists after the family who built it, was always a hive of activity. The Alliance had recently released a highly anticipated breakdown and consensus on which colonies were prospering. Unsurprisingly, Eden Prime was at the top of the list. What was surprising was that Mindoir was second on that list in terms of agriculture. Numerous other reports involving soil, population health, incidents with passing by species, and Mindoir was attracting much attention.

None of this mattered much however to John Shepard. What currently was occupying his mind was the woman sitting across from him. Elizabeth Dewitt had just crushed the dreams he had for his future on the colony.

"What do you mean no?!" John asked, genuinely shocked. He had been seeing Elizabeth since they had both been fourteen. For the last two years he thought she had felt the same way...

"John, I like you." Elizabeth said softly. She reached across the table in the cafe and took his numb right hand in hers, squeezing softly. "But I want to _do_ more than just live here. I want to work on my painting, I want to travel. I just sent some samples of my work in a data packet to Rossignol Acadamey on Thessia. If they accept me I'll leave after this semester finishes. I want to see the worlds and paint things no one has ever seen before."

"You could still do that!" John insisted. "I'm not saying you'd have to give it up but-!"

"No John. I care for you but I'm won't marry you. I'm sorry but I was looking for the right moment to tell you about this and tell you it was over. I wanted to find the right time to say this but I think I waited too long." Elizabeth said. She shook her head sadly and John swallowed, hard. He slid his hand away from hers.

"You should go back." John said gruffly. "I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." Elizabeth nodded and stood up.

"I'm sorry John." she said again. John watched her go and walk down the street to school. He scrubbed a hand across his face, squeezing his blue eyes shut. God, he was so stupid. What was he thinking anyway, proposing at sixteen? John took a ragged breath. He needed to take some time to think. He'd leave the hover bike for Jane to take back to the farm. He needed to go for walk. It's not like he hadn't skipped class before.

Pushing away from the table in the little cafe he'd snuck Elizabeth to during lunch, he headed over to the counter to pay the bill.

* * *

'Don't think about it,' Jane thought as she read her biology book, filling out her homework. The pressure was building in her head and she had a sinking feeling she knew what it was. Biotic blue ran over her wrist for a moment and her omnitool closed as she slapped her hand down over the energy, pushing it away. It had started a few months ago and Jane knew she should talk to a doctor, there was no denying what she was. She just didn't want to have to have an implant shoved into her skull. The special training that she would need would send her off Mindoir and while she did want to explore space, she didn't want to leave before she finished secondary school. There was no denying it, she would not be able to hide it for much longer.

"Jane Shepard please report to the dean's office." a voice called over her omnitool and Jane sighed. Her headache was getting worse, but this time it whispered one thing. John. Jane quickly took the shortest route to the office and entered, Dean Collins was sitting behind his desk and gave her a familiar look.

"When did he go missing?" Jane sighed.

"We believe he headed out with his girlfriend at lunch." Dean Collins said and Jane made a face.

"Is Elizabeth back?" Jane asked and the dean nodded. "I'll go get him." Jane headed out and was thankful to see their hover-bike was still in its parking spot. It was going to be much faster to catch him with the bike, no doubt he left it on purpose so he could wander. Jane's head throbbed and while most of it was because of anger at her brother, a small part, a small part that was continuing to grow, was biotically painful.

* * *

The thing that woke John up was the roar of a hover bike. He didn't even bother getting up from where he was laying. He heard the bike settle down with a dull thump on the other side of the hill where he had hidden himself. There were a few moments of silence before he heard a familiar female voice grumble his name. He kept his eyes closed as he heard a loud whistle, using a familiar tune taught to him by his father.

_Olly olly oxen free._

Upon hearing it he whistled it back just as loud. Shortly after he heard stomping footsteps come over the hill.

"I should have known you'd be here. Do you know it took them two hours to realize you were gone, again!"

John opened his eyes and looked up to see his fraternal twin sister standing above him, her hands balled into fists and jammed onto her hips.

"Sorry I had to think." John said and Jane rolled her blue eyes at him.

"Hello to you too! Guess who got sent to find you, again?! By the time we get back I'll have missed book club!"

John smirked and closed his eyes. He heard Jane huff but felt her sit next to him.

* * *

Jane reclined on the hill, overlooking their family farm. She lay down on her back and looked up at the sky. Mindoir was a great planet, it looked like Earth with a blue sky and mostly green plant life. Jane wanted to see the galaxy, but at the same time, she wasn't ready at sixteen.

"Why did you run off?" she asked.

"I asked Elizabeth to marry me." he said and Jane sighed.

"Of course you did. Maybe you should try growing up before getting married, I hear marriages last much longer when you do that." she said.

"I know, it was impulsive and stupid, but I love her." John said and Jane nodded.

"Anyone with eyes knows how you feel about Elizabeth." she replied before turning to look at her brother. "I guess she broke up with you too."

"That obvious?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"You'd be following her around begging if she had only told you 'not yet,'" Jane explained and John nodded before looking up at the clouds.

"When did my baby sister get so smart?" he asked and Jane snorted.

"I'm only your baby sister by fourteen minutes." she replied.

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Jane asked. John shrugged and sat up. He stared out over the small pond in the middle of the Shepard farm.

"Take everything a day at time I guess. My plans really don't change much, Jane. When I graduate I'll take some courses over the extranet but mostly I'll be staying here. Dad said if I did well he'd give me the back forty when I turn thirty." John said gesturing to area around them. "I've always liked it here. I could build a nice place to live here. What about you Jane? Ever thought about what you're going to do after we graduate?"

"John, that's a little over a year away." Jane replied. She was still lying on her back, cloud gazing.

"Still, have you ever thought about it?" He asked, lying back down next to his sister again.

Jane looked at the clouds. Oh she was thinking about it a lot. Since the biotics had started she had been counting down to when she was found out. She knew she should see a doctor, but she already knew what would happen. First she would be rushed off world to get an implant installed. Then she would be sent to one of the military run training camps. This far out, she would have to be given to an Alliance training center, the private biotic training centers were still closer to Earth.

"Yeah, I think about it a lot. I have to go off world for medical school." she said, feeling the sorrow. There were no biotic doctors. All the human biotics were in military programs. Biotics were weapons as far as humanity was concerned. Jane knew when she was discovered, she was not going to become a doctor.

"Dr. Shepard." John said with a smile and Jane watched the clouds move. "Don't you want to get to book club?"

"Let's just watch the clouds a little longer." Jane said. The twins laid there for awhile longer, enjoying the day and each other's presence.

Then a slow feeling of dread began to fill Jane as the sound of engines began in the sky.

* * *

"What's that?" Jane said, pointing. John followed her finger to see a cluster of ships heading their way.

"Huh. I'm not sure. It looks like another group to setup another town. Remember how many came into port when they set up Cooper in the southern continent last year?" he noted.

"Yeah but they were announcing it months before hand. Look there's more! These ones are flying way to low. They could graze the tree tops if they're not c-" Jane was cut off as a ship did just that, blowing by the trees at the top of the hill they were lying on.

"What the hell?" John exclaimed. They both go up to look and Jane gasped as the ship turned back, opening a side door. There were people standing in the door way. It headed back their way, getting lower but also slowing down.

"John, those are Batarians." Jane said.

"What? No way."

"Look, they're getting closer too!"

They were getting closer and as the small ship passed by two Batarians in armor dropped out.

* * *

Jane grabbed John and pulled him into the foliage. She knelt down and thought about everything she knew about Batarian raids.

"They can't be raiding." John stated and Jane looked at him.

"They can...and they are...we can't let them take us." Jane stated and John stared at her a moment before they crouched down lower and inched further back. The two Batarians moved closer and closer. Their eyes flickering over the plants and field. This part of the farm was still natural, it wasn't going to be used, it was just property that was allowed to sit without development in the hopes that the property would become valuable later further in the future. Both twins slid down, but Jane couldn't stop shaking, it was a problem she noticed when the biotics started. She was always hungry and she would shake when trying to hold still. She fidgeted in class to keep it from happening at school, but here, she couldn't fidget so her body began to tremble.

* * *

"Come out!" The leader demanded. John tried to force Jane even deeper into the bushes next to him. He felt his sister shaking and he rubbed his hand along her back to calm her.

"Are you sure you saw humans here?" The other Batarian asked.

"Positive, a male and female! They looked young and healthy. If they're not related we can get that breeding pair the Captain wanted for his own stable. I want that bonus!" The first snapped. Jane whimpered and John felt his heart sink. They were _slavers_. Jane let out a cry of shock when the ground shook from an explosion. They both turned toward town where a large plume of smoke was starting to rise.

"Well, I'll be damned. There they are!" The second said, pointing to the bushes they were crouched in.

"Run." John hissed at her and lunged out of the bushes at the Batarians. They blinked in surprised as John charged them with a scream. He tackled the first one and they went tumbling down. John did his best to attack the Batarian but the second one came up behind him and struck him in the back of his head with the butt of his rifle. John went rolling, feeling dazed.

"He's a feisty one!" The second Batarian laughed. The first snarled and hopped to his feet.

"Find the female!"

* * *

Jane turned when she heard the sound of a solid impact. Rage filled her and the pain in her head grew as she plastered her back to a tree. Biotic blue flickered in her eyes as she heard the approaching footsteps. It was risky, so risky, but John was down and Batarians were monsters. She had done a project in government class about Batarian relations. She had mentioned raids in her project, she had seen images of human bodies recovered from Batarian raids. She knew what they would do. A biotic implant was not something she wanted, but a Batarian brain bomb was infinitely worse.

"Come out, human, we won't hurt you if you come out willingly." a rumbling voice purred. Jane's fury was massive as she turned from behind the tree and thought about the biotic blue. Biotics had power and right now, she had power.

"Biotic!" one cried before she lifted him up and slammed him into his companion. There was the crunch of bone. She then used her other hand to lift them both up, throwing them into the ground, this impact had more crunches. They bounced and she stared at one, all but one limb was twisted and two of his eyes were bloody holes, probably from impacting face first into his companion's armor.

"I'll kill you." one of them growled, fumbling for his knife.

"No...you won't." she screamed and watched as he head crunched under her biotic force. Jane stared at the mess that had been the Batarian's head and stepped back. She had killed him without even trying. She looked to see John getting up, he was blinking, recovering from the daze. He looked back at the Batarian who Jane had 'skipped' across the ground. He was in bad shape, not dead, but if they left him, he would be.

* * *

"What happened?" he asked and Jane felt moisture on her upper lip.

"Jane?" John questioned. Jane shook her head, her nose bleeding.

"John, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine but your nose is bleeding." John said, limping over. He tried not to think about the Batarian behind him, moaning. Jane blinked in surprise and rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. When she took it away she winced at the sight of the blood.

"My head is killing me." She muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Sit." John said. Jane sat. "Rest a minute, I'm going to see if I can use one of their guns. Were Mom and Dad in town today?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jane said softly. She winced and rubbed at her eyes.

"Okay we'll go there first. I'll go see if I can get anything from these guys then we'll take the bike back into town."

* * *

Jane's head throbbed, it felt so good letting her biotics go, it was the first time she really harnessed it and it was so easy. Too easy to kill. She clung to John's back as he flew. She was the better one on the bike, but he was worried, it was clear when he looked at her. John didn't know how she stopped them, but he got that she wasn't happy about stopping them that way. Her head wasn't feeling better, she had hoped that going all out would make her head stop hurting, but it wasn't. She had read about biotics when the signs started showing up, migraines were a regular problem for those with biotic skill. She closed her eyes and clung to John's back. She wished the guns had worked for them, but then had just made error noises when John touched them. John had said they were probably DNA encoded.

"Oh no." John hissed and Jane quickly opened her eyes. The horror that she saw took the breath out of her lungs and threw the pain in her head out of her concern. Death and destruction marred the town. The familiar sights were destroyed. The people of Meer were not helpless but such a quick and effective attack limited the resistance. Bodies of both humans and Batarians littered the streets. The hoverbike landed and Jane got off, there was a familiar set of legs next to the agricultural center's entrance. She ran, remembering the bright pair of overalls their mother loved and Jane dropped to her knees. Her body shook, not from her condition but from the emotional trauma, as she stared at her mother's corpse. A large, charred hole rested in the center of her back and Jane knew if she turned her mother over, it would be just as ugly from the front. Jane closed her mother's eyes and took the gun out of her mother's hands. Jane looked around and saw a few bodies on fire. Batarian slavers tried not to use incendiary ammo but they often used what they had on hand. The bodies burned and she approached. Sure enough she could see the rifle their father loved to hunt with on the ground next to one. It had to be their father. Both parents gone, so quickly. Jane struggled to remember if she told them she loved them this morning. Did she hug them? Kiss them? Let them know that she adored them. She turned to see John on his knees next to another body. Who could...oh no. The outfit was familiar, Elizabeth favored a blue jacket and skirt ever since she had cut her hair a month ago, it truly made her look like an artist. Jane stood and looked at her brother as he looked at the corpse of the woman he loved.

"Looks like we missed some boys." a voice laughed and Jane turned her attention down the street. A band of Batarians were looking pleased with themselves. Rage came back, blue biotics burned in her head.

* * *

"John." she said but he said nothing. Jane stared as the Batarians raised their guns. She couldn't control her biotics well. She had no implant but Asari children could form barriers. She could do what Asari children could, couldn't she?

"John."

He felt numb.

"John."

He couldn't stop staring at her.

"John!"

He'd just spoken to her hours before. He'd held her hand, he kissed those lips this morning. He still lov-

"JOHN!"

He jerked as something snapped into place around him. It looked like shimmering bubble. It blocked the gunfire from the Batarians that had opened fire. If Jane hadn't been there...

Jane screamed, a sound of barely contained rage and the biotic bubble pulsed before dispersing. The pulse threw the Batarians back.

"RUN!" Jane screamed at him. John scrambled away from the scene towards his sister. Jane's nose was bleeding freely but the look in her eyes was pure fury.

"These humans are the last ones!" A Batarian screamed out, apparently the leader. "We need to hurry we can't keep the Alliance pinned forever."

John slammed into the ground, banging his head hard on the pavement as a Batarian tackled him from behind. John vision was swimming and then arms enclosed around his throat from behind. The Batarian tried to choke him but John slammed his head back. The Batarian let go, uttering an alien curse. John rolled under him, anger and rage driving him. He grabbed a piece of glass from nearby and jammed it into one of the Batarian's eyes. The alien screamed in pain before a field of blue energy picked him. The Batarian screamed again as he went flying, smashing into a street lamp.

"Over here!" Jane shouted. John scrambled to his feet and ran to his sister and felt his eyes widen in shock as two large pieces of concrete levitated before hurtling at the Batarians. They went scrambling for cover.

"You're using biotics!" John exclaimed, surprised. Jane winced and staggered. John caught her but his own head was pounding and he was sure he felt blood running down the side of his head. Pain and exhaustion caught up with him and they sank to the street.

"I was." Jane muttered. John felt a deeper fear lance threw him as Jane looked up at him. Her eyes were severely blood shot, her nose was bleeding freely and there was even a bit of blood leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"Impressive." John's head snapped up. The Batarians were standing in front of them and the leader was smirking. "You two will fetch a high price."

Jane moaned and clutched at his shirt. John ground his teeth. The leader took some collars from a subordinate and reached for them.

Then the Batarian's head jerked back as a rifle round hit directly between all four of his eyes. The Batarians began to cry out in panic and scrambled away for cover.

The last thing John heard was the roar of gunfire as he passed out.

* * *

Jane's head was pure agony, she wanted to close her eyes and just scream, scream until everything was forgotten. Mom and Dad were alive. The colony was whole. There weren't burnt corpses in the street.

"Shit! She's a biotic!" a voice cried. "Medic, we have a biotic."

"Is she implanted?" another voice asked.

"No...it just started..." Jane hissed as she opened her eyes. Alliance soldiers were looking down at her, a man and a woman.

"Your biotics just started?" the woman asked and Jane nodded. "Well honey, what you did today did you no favors. You probably hurt yourself. I'm going to have to sedate you to keep you from doing any more damage to your neural pathways. Do you understand?"

"Yes...just don't take me from my brother...we're...we're all we have now." Jane whispered and the woman nodded as she prepped a shot. Jane barely felt it enter her system but felt the soothing cool relief that began to make the world fade away.

"Shielding like that without an implant, I didn't think humans could do that." the man's voice followed Jane into unconsciousness.

* * *

John moaned and slowly opened his eyes. It was night now. He could see the stars and he realized he was still on Mindoir. He slowly sat up and saw a small camp fire. Sitting around it were humans in armor. Alliance armor. One saw him and stood.

"Corporal Larrey." The man said, moving towards him. Another man stood and moved to catch up. Both men knelt by him, and the man called Larrey opened a satchel on his hip to pull out some medical supplies.

"I'm Lt. Commander David Anderson. My squad was deployed with several others to help push the slavers off world. Can tell us your name, son?"

John nodded and as he glanced around he was relieved to see Jane lying not too far from him on his right.

"I'm John, John Shepard. That's my sister Jane."

"Well, John you're lucky we were in the area on a training mission with the SSV Einstein. Can you tell us how many lived in town and how many outlying farms there were on this continent?"

_'Were?'_ John thought.

"I think they last had it at about eight thousand in and around town. That includes the farms on the northern continent. There are thirty-seven farms." John said, forcing his brain to cough up the information. "Mr. Anderson, what about the southern continent?"

At John's question he heard someone give a hard sob. He glanced at the fire light and saw a woman in Alliance armor crying.

"Corporal?" Anderson questioned.

"He's fine sir. I'd recommend he get some more rest. I'll keep his sister sedated till we get her back to the Einstein. First time biotic manifestations without implants can do some damage but nothing permanent. They'll fix her up onboard and fit her with a biotic suppressant until they can get her the proper training and implants."

"Very good, see to Lieutenant Zabaleta." Anderson said. He turned his attention back to John as the medic moved to check on the crying woman. "It's been a rough day son, are you sure you can handle some more bad news?"

"I just saw some people I care about get killed, sir. I can take it." John said fiercely. Anderson studied him for a moment and then nodded.

"The southern continent fared better than you folks did here. Only about half got taken and they only killed about a quarter of the remaining populace." Anderson said gently.

"And here?" John asked quietly. Anderson sighed.

"You and your sister are the only ones to make it out alive and free. If we hadn't broken through when we did you would have been taken as well."

John squeezed his eyes shut. Gone, they were all gone.

He felt Anderson pat him on the shoulder but he refused to look at the man.

"Get some rest son. We're going to be evaced soon."

As the man moved away, John laid back down and let the tears finally come.

* * *

Earth Date: June 8th, 2170 CE

Location: SSV Einstein

Jane woke up slowly, the feeling of a hand on hers. She looked to see John and the tears in his eyes as he looked down at her.

"You woke up." he said and she nodded.

"My head hurts." Jane stated and he nodded.

"They only woke you up so that you would know what was happening. They're going to split us up." he said. "You...you're a..."

"I'm a biotic, John, I've known for a little while. I know what's going to happen to me." Jane said and he stared at her. "I was going to make an appointment with Dr. Hoffman, to make it official. I studied what would happen to me. They're going to take me to Elysium for implant surgery and training."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I wasn't ready to accept it yet. I was getting my courage together to make the appointment." Jane whispered as she squeezed her brother's hand. "I have to get training. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"I forgive you, Jane." John said. "I won't be able to go with you to Elysium will I?" he asked and Jane shook her head.

"I'm sorry, we will keep track and meet up when we can." Jane said.

"We will, I can't let my baby sister think she's alone in the galaxy." John said.

"Only by fourteen minutes." Jane said.

"Okay, she needs to go back under." the medic stated and John looked at her.

"But you said that she could have biotic suppressants." he said and Jane stared at him for a moment before squeezing his hand.

"John, I'm a traumatized biotic, sometimes suppressants aren't enough." Jane said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"John, I saw the same things you did. We are both traumatized, the difference is, you'll just be emotional, I'll be dangerous. The order probably came from above, no one wants an untrained biotic ripping a hole in the hull." Jane said and John gave her a look.

"I'll be here for the surgery, they can't deny me seeing you wake up." he said and Jane nodded.

"I'd feel better if you were there after I wake up from the implant surgery." she said, squeezing his hand.

"I wish I was a biotic too. Then you wouldn't have to go through this alone." he mumbled. Jane smiled softly.

"Don't know why you're not one, but if you're not showing signs you might not have been mutated by eezo." she whispered as the sedative entered her body.

"Hundreds of pregnant women have been exposed to eezo, but the number of biotics is incredibly small, not every child exposed prenatal to eezo even has any side effects. It's rather interesting that one twin developed biotics at all when the other didn't, but it is completely possible. I'll have to write a paper on this when we…" the medic prattled one as Jane returned to unconsciousness.

* * *

Earth Date: May 10th, 2172 CE

Location: Earth, Rio de Janeiro, Interplanetary Combative Academy

"Alright you maggots listen up! I am Senior Chief Petty Officer Mendez! Your CO's saw something they think is good enough for advanced training! Well I'm here to inform you that I'm going to be running each of you through the strainer to shift out the shit from the shinola! And if I think for one fraction of a second you're not giving me everything you have I will personally wash you out and give you a boot in the ass on the way out! Now when I call your service number and name you will present yourself. This will be done in groups of five. This will be your squad for the next six months. So if any of you can count that means we have only fours squads!"

John stood at attention under the hot sun and waited his turn. Ever since he heard about the N7s in boot he'd wanted to be one. After all the best way to protect people was have the training to do so. He' couldn't wait to write Jane and let her know he was in the program already. He had to wonder if she was still bouncing between assignments and crash courses on Elysium.

"Next is Delta Squad. Service number 5923-AC-2825! Shepard, John!" John quickly moved forward saluted and assumed the ready position. He almost staggered when Chief Mendez spoke again.

"Service number 5923-AC-2826! Shepard, Jane!"

Jane smirked as she moved beside John and gave him a look from the corner of her eye. She saluted. Her biotic training was done and there were whispers that her training regiment would be used in the new biotic school they were building. She was a little jealous that she missed out on Grissom Academy, but maybe she could go back one day and teach. Of course if she made herself too useful to the Alliance she might not have the time for something as mundane as teaching...even if she would be teaching biotics.

"Did you really think a biotic of my abilities wouldn't be here?" she whispered and John smirked.

John stood at attention with Jane by his side and couldn't help but smile as the other members of his squad were assembled. Maybe, just maybe they might make it through this training.

* * *

Earth Date: June 29th, 2172 CE

Location: Earth, Rio de Janeiro, Interplanetary Combative Academy, War Game Simulation Field Seven

The teams moved across the field. War games was a favorite of Jane's, it made her analytical mind overjoyed to use their opponents' weaknesses to their advantage.

"Sniper in position." Jane whispered into her communicator.

"Are you secure?" John's voice came into her ear.

"Ready to barrier in a moment's notice." she replied. "I got eyes on the field. Enemy is in two groups attempting to flank."

"How many guarding their flag?" John asked.

"One assault rifle and their sniper...oh, he should not be there." she purred.

"Can you take him out?" John asked.

"How many you want down?" she replied.

"Take out the guards. Go with plan Sierra Alpha first, follow with a Charlie Kilo, and then let's finish them with a Sierra Tango Tango." John ordered.

"Is this going to be another Shepard Show?" someone moaned.

"What is our rank in the war games?" John asked.

"I do believe this squad is undefeated, could that be due to us?" Jane replied.

"Don't remind me." Some else grumbled.

"Initiate Sierra Alpha!" John barked, cutting off the friendly banter and Jane quickly took out the leader of the other team before taking out their sniper. Both shots were headshots. The dummy rounds deactivated weapons of 'dead' players.

"Charlie Kilo!" John roared as he and the majority of the rest of the team charged the two waves that had paused. Jane was making head shots quickly before she activated her barrier, keeping herself safe from the assault rifle.

"Sierra Tango Tango!" John laughed and Jane dropped down a few branches and took out the assault rifle while John charged quickly stealing the opposing team's flag and running. She covered him before dropping to the ground as he reached their stage.

"A perfect War Game record for the team led by John Shepard." the announcer cried and Jane smirked as she slung her sniper rifle onto her back.

"You should be in charge." John said with a grin.

"Nah." Jane replied. "I prefer my sniper rifle to charging in without being aware of the situation."

* * *

Earth Date: August 26th, 2176 CE

Location: Elysium Colony, City: Illyria

If there was one thing Shepard treasured it was shore leave. He liked getting to see other planets, other cultures. Elysium wasn't too far from his last mission and he had requested for some R&R. His request had been granted.

"Lieutenant Shepard!"

Turning at the sound of his name being called, John smiled as he saw Agenia Lasia running up to him. The Asari matron reached him and immediately bent over panting. He had met Agenia shortly after his arrival. She was in charge of recovering a large stash of eezo that the colonists had discovered recently.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked. She waved a hand at him as she took in deep breaths.

"I've...been...looking...everywhere for you." The Asari gasped out.

"Is there a problem?" John asked. Agenia nodded and stood up, having finally caught her breath.

"Commander Velasquez asked to see you at the communications building." She responded. Commander Velasquez was the one in charge of security for Illyria.

"Thank you ma'am. You have a good day at the dig site." John said, heading for the communication building at a jog. When he got there he was surprised to find a Private Wheeler outside the door standing guard.

"Sir, the CO is waiting for you inside with Lance Corporal Yoder." Prvt. Wheeler said after snapping off a crisp salute which John returned.

"Thank you Private." John said, entering. There he found the aforementioned officers standing behind a civilian who was seated at the communications console. Commander Velasquez looked up and waved John over to them.

"Good, you're hear just in time too. We might have a problem."

"What is it sir?" John asked. The Commander point satellite radar image. It was showing multiple cruisers entering orbit.

"They refuse all hails and their IFFs have been scrubbed blank. We have no idea if they're stopping by for supplies or if it's the Seventh. They were supposed to be stopping by for a supply drop and more colonists. If it's the Seventh fleet, they were supposed to be passing by an electrical storm on the way here. That might have scrambled their IFF signatures and communications. I know you have experience and knowledge of raids. Do any of the formations look familiar to you?"

John studied the read out for a moment and understood the Commander's confusion. The format was _close_ to an Alliance formation. Enough that it might be the Seventh after a communications break down or mercenaries who were trying to imitate Alliance formations. After what had happened on Mindoir, John had studied extensively every report on how slaves and mercenary raids operated.

John scowled. Damn it was hard to tell. Just before he was going to say he had no idea he saw it.

"There, can you scan that sector in more detail?" John asked the civilian. The man nodded and tapped away at the console for a few minutes. The sector filled in with dozens of smaller dots.

"What is that, space debris?" LCpl Yoder asked. John snarled.

"No, those are drop ship signatures. They show up when they're launched at high speeds. For snatch and grabs they drop the ships while still de-accelerating into a steady orbit. It gives us less time to identify them before they hit ground. It's a raiding party." John declared.

"Damn, they have the worst timing." Commander Velasquez grumbled. "We're in the middle of rotations and supply drops here. We have little man power and supplies."

"I bet they've been monitoring communications and that's why they hit now. They _know_ that." John said. "Sir, with all do respect we need to signal the Alliance and then get the civilians to safety."

"And where exactly would be safe?" LCpl Yoder snarked.

"The excavation caves. Agenia Lasia and her team have been tunneling for eezo ever since the colonists found those samples. The caves are big and deep enough to provide cover and protection. Not to mention the air scrubbers on the inside will recycle our air just as easily as removing eezo dust while they mine. We could set up choke points and even collapse the entrances to keep them out as a last resort." John exclaimed. Commander Velasquez smiled.

"Good thinking, Shepard." The Commander turned to the civilian in the chair. "Jackson, signal the Alliance and inform them of our situation. If you can't raise them, record a message and set it for continuous broadcast. Then get yourself to the caves."

The Commander turned and headed for the door, unholstering his assault rifle. "Let's get these people to safety."

"Sir, where's the armory? I want to help." John requested. Commander Velasquez smirked and nodded.

"Two blocks up. It's in Alliance HQ. You grab the few personnel there and gear up. The code is 0117Alpha2Tango." Commander Velasquez said heading out.

* * *

Earth Date: August 27th, 2176 CE

Location: SSV Cairo

"Shepard!" Captain O'Donnell called and Jane quickly stood up and saluted.

"Captain."

"You have a brother...John?" he asked and Jane nodded, her heart fluttered up to her throat, that horrible dread came, like that day on Mindoir. Since they were both in the Alliance, Jane had accepted that she might one day receive a notification of death. She kept her face calm and clamped down on her biotics.

"Yes, sir." she stated.

"You need to come with me." he said and she quickly followed him up to the command deck. A comm message showed several commanding officers waiting for her. She was puzzled but took a ready stance.

'John, I swear you better not have gotten yourself killed,' Jane thought as she stood facing the grim-faced men.

"Operations Chief Jane Shepard." Jane said, saluting.

"Shepard, have you heard about the current situation on Elysium?" one of the men asked and she shook her head.

"No, sirs." Jane responded and felt terror rising again at their looks.

"We need your help. Your brother is helping to fight off the largest raider force ever recorded." one of the men said and Jane fought a smirk. If there were slavers, she felt no pity for them and just a little jealousy that she wouldn't be there to help kill them.

"John's the best man you could have on Elysium then." Jane replied. "My brother and I have extensively studied the various methods that mercs and slavers take when attacking a colony."

"That's why we are contacting you. You have published several safety guidelines for how colonies should prepare for raids. You also know how your brother thinks, what do you think your brother is doing, so we can help him as soon as we enter the system." one man said and Jane looked at Captain O'Donnell.

"Here's the current data on Elysium." he said, handing her a data tablet. Jane quickly read.

"I cannot tell you what he is doing offensively, but he would have gotten all of the civilians someplace safe. The slavers don't want the Alliance soldiers, they'll kill the military and take the civilians. If you see people fighting the mercs and slavers on the ground they will either be Alliance soldiers or dressed up to look like Alliance soldiers." Jane said. "John will probably put the civilians in the mines."

"That's an easy defense." one man nodded.

"It makes it hard to capture people who only have one entrance to reach. The attackers could even destroy the openings to the mines, but with all the scrubbers for eezo located down there, those people could be down there for a few years before they ran out of air. As long as they have enough food supplies, it is the best fortress." Jane said.

"How should we approach the planet?" another man asked and Jane stood at the ready.

"If it flies and it is not responding to Alliance hails with the proper response, it should be shot out of the sky. Extreme prejudice should be used the second they are spotted." she stated.

"What if the colonists are trying to escape?" another man asked.

"The slavers will have hit the airfields first, they don't want any air born combatants. Alliance fighters are tough, they'll have destroyed most of the colony's vessels. Beyond that, John will have already told them that trying to escape is foolish, most slavers have one or two vessels in space hidden just to catch any who might try." Jane reported. "John won't let them risk it."

"Are you so sure?" the first man asked and Jane nodded.

"John and I survived Mindoir, we joined the Alliance to protect all people from such a fate. I published my reports and safety measures to make sure things like this, don't go in the favor of the mercs and slavers." she said. "John would rather die, than let the slavers take a single colonist off that planet."

"You heard the Operations Chief, all vessels go in ready for combat. All ships in the air should be considered enemy combatants and should be taken down with extreme prejudice." the calmest man on screen stated before the screens began to blink off. The man looked at Jane. "You're going to go far, Shepard."

"Could I make a request, Sir?" Jane asked and the man looked at her.

"Proceed." he said.

"I want to be there." she said and the man chuckled.

"Captain O'Donnell, the Cairo is heading to the nearest mass relay correct?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir, Rear-Admiral Hackett." he said.

"Make sure, Chief Shepard is on the first ship down to the colony when you get there." Hackett said.

"Thank you, Rear-Admiral." Jane said, saluting.

"No, thank you, Shepard." Hackett replied.

* * *

Earth Date: August 28th, 2176 CE

Location: Elysium Colony, Sixty-Three klicks south of the city of Illyria, 23:07 hrs

"Damn."

"What is it?"

"I see another five ships heading for them. They'll have at least seventy men on the field after this drop."

"I think you made them mad, Shepard."

John stayed silent, watching the men unload through the night vision binoculars they had managed to scrounge up. Shortly in the first day of fighting, mercenary troops had started shooting anyone who fought back. Now only the Batarians and Krogan were taking prisoners. The Turian and human mercenaries were now shooting anything that wasn't theirs. John had even seen them shoot a Batarian who had to strip out of his armor after it caught fire. They didn't trust anything that didn't have a merc tag.

"Well they wised up after we blew up their makos." Tonus Keros said, chuckling. John glanced at the turian crouched next to him. Tonus was a soldier from the Turian Hierarchy and he said that he'd retired to Elysium for the quiet. John had to respect the man. He walked with a strong limp, but he'd saved John's life numerous times during the Blitz.

"They're spreading out and moving in on foot. They keep getting reinforced while our defenses keep wearing down." John said looking back threw his binoculars. What he said was true. When this had started two days ago they had about twenty-five soldiers. They had been comprised of soldiers either on leave or scattered about the city and a handful of civilian volunteers. They had taken heavy pounding the past two days. The mercs and slavers hadn't even bothered to code their comm chatter. From what John and his rag-tag team had ease dropped into, they were focusing all their efforts here. The mercs knew that if they took Illyria and the surrounding area they would be entrenched when help finally came. Too bad Shepard and the others hadn't let that happen. Yet his men were all starting to wear out. After the last day of fighting all that was left was himself, Tonus, Yoder, and Jackson. John had also left small teams of two guard the mine entrances. John had assumed command early in the first day Commander Velasquez had been killed trying to save Privete Wheeler. Neither had made it.

John heard a soft click behind him and felt his blood run cold. He slowly turned around and saw Yoder lighting a cigarette.

"Put that out!" he hissed to the Lance Corporal.

"Why it's not like they can see it from there. Besides I'm behind the hill." He grumbled.

"No but the heat can give away our position if they have thermal detectors up. Our armor will scatter any readings from our bodies but a heat flare from any burning narcotic will register as a heat spike." Tonus chided.

"Oh come on they haven't used anything like that yet. Not everyone is like you, a stuck up-"

"INCOMING!" Jackson screamed. John reacted on instinct, tackling Tonus and sending them down the hill. They hit the bottom in time to look back up. Yoder was trying to get down the hill fast but he tripped as he was running. In the next moment John saw the man get vaporized in a barrage of grenade explosions.

"Go, head back to the caves! Arm the charges and head inside." John snapped to Jackson and Tonus. "Hand me your grenades before you go. I'm going to hold them off."

"But Shepard-"

"NOW!"

The two men scrambled to their feet. They handed John their grenades and hurried off. As they ran John turned to the left and ran.

He didn't know how long he ran. He ran for what felt like hours. When he was sure he was far enough away, he turned north. He pushed, trying to keep his pace hard and fast. When he couldn't keep running at full tilt he slowed to a jog. He kept jogging till the sun came up. Then he turned east. Then he slowed to a brisk walk. Finally he reached the merc shuttles and he saw them.

Just as he had planned the platoon of mercs had begun marching towards the caves, and left their rear guard completely exposed. John quickly went from spot to spot, planting a few grenades, in a bush, behind a hill, or in a ditch. Then, he took a deep breath and tossed his last few grenades under the shuttles.

The shuttles exploded in a large fire ball. As the mercs rushed back to check on their burning ships, John opened fire. The mercs cried out in panic. They began to scramble about as they realized they themselves were under attack. John lobbed a grenade into the mess of them. As the explosion rang out he ran for the next spot. The mercs were converging on where he had been when he opened fire again, this time from a ditch. Again, the mercs began to panic, he tossed another grenade and ran to the next spot after it went off.

This went on for hours. Shepard would zip from cover to cover, laying down fire, tossing grenades, sowing confusion and bringing the mercs to a dead stop. He had a close call once, when a vorcha pyro had exploded near his position. The shrapnel had narrowly missed his left eye but had left a jagged wound from his left temple to the left side of his chin. He'd slapped some medi gel on it and kept moving.

And then as the sun began to set the firing slowed to trickle and then stopped. John watched and waited. Then slowly, he stood and gazed about at the field. Everything smoked. It covered the area in a haze. There were a few fires burning and craters all over.

Not one merc or slaver was left alive.

With a rasping breath exhaustion hit John like a boulder. He fell back onto his ass and stared at the ruin he had caused. Then the roar of shuttle engines filled the air. John looked up wildly trying to find the source. When he did he began to laugh.

The Alliance had finally come.

* * *

Jane was the first one off her shuttle and she ran for the mines. She climbed the largest hill and looked through her scope. Dead mercs of almost every flavor littered the ground. She glared at the human corpses in merc armor, traitors to their own kind, their deaths weren't slow enough for her liking. She looked around before whistling a familiar tune.

_Olly Olly Oxen Free_

A replying whistle carried and she ran. Repeating the tune twice before finding her brother sitting on the ground. He looked like shit.

"You've had better days." she stated as she helped him up, her hand moved to the wound on his face. It looked like he had let it go untreated. It would probably scar. "You okay?"

"Just tired. Give me a rest, baby sister, I feel my years today." he said.

"Only fourteen minutes older." she chided as she helped him. Her brother...the hero.

* * *

Earth Date: October 12th, 2177 CE

Location: Akuze Colony

"Sir, is this another bug hunt." Daniels asked and Jane gave him a withering glare.

"This is the usual issue with colonies. We lost contact and are going in to make sure that it wasn't another raid." Major Matsumoto growled as he looked over his crew. "You are expected to treat this with the greatest respect."

"Hey, LT, didn't you survive a raid attack." Corporal Hicks asked and Jane nodded.

"Less than twenty percent of my entire planet survived that attack alive and free. The northern continent only had two non-enslaved survivors." Jane stated as she checked her pistols and sniper rifle.

"Wow, do you know them?" Hicks asked and she gave him a look before smirking.

"It was my twin brother and myself." she stated and the men went silent.

"I guess I won't make that joke about rescuing colonists' daughters from their virginity." Jennings muttered.

"Yeah, might not fly." Jane chuckled, Hicks was hovering close again. The marine was her age and she had noticed how he looked at her. Most men were put off by biotics, but it seemed the Hicks didn't seem to care. Jane fought a blush, most men didn't seem attracted to a woman as skilled as her with biotics and a sniper rifle. Though, she smirked, the sniper rifle was a little scary.

The shuttle landed and the group quickly moved out. Jane quickly found a large rock formation. With some biotic help, she reached the top and pulled out her sniper rifle.

"Shepard, I want a report." Major Matsumoto growled.

"Sir...this is a ghost town. I don't see anything. Not a person, not a body, it's empty." Jane whispered, a sinking feeling of danger rushed her, making her feel like that moment on Mindoir when the ships approached. "I don't like this, Major, I got a bad feeling."

"You always say that, Shepard, I got a bad feeling about this drop." Daniels chuckled.

"She's usually right, idiot." Hicks stated and Jane smiled at that.

"I want a walk through, every building checked, every stone unturned, do you hear me?" Major Matsumoto ordered, he sounded unhappy, he was feeling the same wrongness that Jane was.

"Sir, yes, sir!" came the reply.

"Empty." Hicks said and Jane looked around. "This a raid?"

"No, too clean, there's not a person or a body, or even a drop of blood." Jane said. "This isn't right."

"What do raids usually look like?" Hicks asked and Jane looked at him.

"Read my manual, it's being used by the Alliance to help train marines." she growled. Hicks was usually better about being informed, he didn't read the manual that Jane had written about raids. He chuckled.

"I read the manual, but it was analytical, professional, there was no soul in it." he said. "I want you, Jane Shepard, to tell me what a raid would have looked like." She stared at him for a moment. His brown eyes were light, like a shade of tan. He was sincere and Jane fought a blush which made him smile slightly.

"It smells like fear. The coppery smell of blood. The harsh smell of burning flesh and hair. Hot metal from impacts. It isn't this quiet either. There is the sound of fire burning. Water running from pipes ruptured by gunfire. You can smell and hear the signs, it's not just bodies. This wasn't a raid. I don't know what this was." Jane said and Hicks looked at her for a moment.

"When we get back, let me buy you dinner." he said and Jane blinked.

"Are you asking me out, Corporal?" she asked.

"No, ma'am, First Lieutenant, I am asking out a woman who I find fascinating." he said. Jane stared, her last date had been at biotic training. Biotics seemed doomed to finding relationship only amongst themselves sometimes. None of hers progressed beyond a first date. It couldn't hurt dating a non-biotic male.

"A free meal sounds good." she said as she moved toward the next building, the hospital. She noticed that the building seemed lower than usual. "Do these structures look level to you?"

"Now that you mention it, no." he said.

"I'm starting to think there might have been seismic activity, the colonists may have evaced to a secondary site." Jane muttered, activating her communicator. She missed the grin on Hicks face as he mentally congratulated himself on getting a date with his LT. "Major Matsumoto, I think there might have been earthquakes, most of the buildings I'm seeing aren't level. There may have been a mass evac to a second location."

"Damn if I wasn't thinking the same thing, Shepard. I want eyes in the sky looking for that evac point." the Major ordered.

"Yes, sir." came the reply.

* * *

Jane entered the town hall and looked at the command center Major Matsumoto had set up. The man looked angry and turned to her.

"How did it look to the east?" he asked and Jane looked at her small group. The team had broken up into five teams of ten. One group went in each cardinal direction before returning back to the command center.

"More of the same, sir. Empty buildings, no sign of a struggle, but a few of the houses did have something suspicious," Jane stated and Matsumoto gave her a look.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"Tables that were set for dinner," Hicks answered. "Looked like a few of the families left mid-meal."

"Maybe there were tremors," Matsumoto stated before the West team approached. "Report, Daniels."

"We found a few of the prefab homes on their sides, looked like dominoes that fell," Daniels stated and Jane looked at the map of the colony.

"Could give merit to our earthquake theory," Matsumoto muttered. "But there is no record of a secondary site for emergency evac."

"Ma'am?" Hicks asked and Jane looked at him.

"I don't see an obvious meeting point. This is just too, weird," Jane confessed.

* * *

Jane ate her MRE cautiously, watching the darkness around the colony. The empty buildings were nothing like Mindoir, these were arid structures, massive climate control units sat on the roof, obscuring her from view.

"Shepard, you didn't have to give me eyes until 20:00 hours." Major Matsumoto stated over her ear piece.

"I don't like sitting in someone's empty house. I feel more at ease on duty." she stated as she finished her meal.

"If Shepard is already on duty can I come down for dinner?" Toombs asked.

"Might as well, give me a regular report LT." Matsumoto growled.

"Can do, Major." Jane replied.

* * *

The night was cold, colder than the day. It was weird to be in a more arid colony, but somehow still familiar. Jane walked the top of the housing unit. Slow, quiet, blending into the night as she looked around. There was a low rumble, like a small tremor. She had felt this on Elysium, areas near mines felt like this. She blinked as she looked around. Akuze had popped up with a few very good mineral samples. Could there be a mine nearby, a place where colonists might have gone during an emergency?

"Major...I'm getting tremors." Jane reported and there was some chatter as people woke up.

"I'm feeling some tremors too." Hicks stated and Jane looked for his position in the town square. He was looking around with Daniels. Suddenly there was more tremors and Jane dropped to one knee, pushing her shoulder into a rooftop unit to stabilize her body.

"Oh my God!" a voice screamed and there was an ungodly noise, something non-mammalian, big, and hungry. A purring noise and then screams.

"Who was that?" Matsumoto roared over the comms and Jane pulled her sniper rifle up, peering through the scope, she couldn't make out all the teams.

"Shepard, I'm solo, East boundary, rooftop," Jane called.

"Hicks with Daniels, town square, ground," Hicks reported. One by one groups began reporting until there was another rumble and one of the buildings on the southern boundary fell over.

"What the...oh sweet Buddha!" a voice screamed and there was more of that hideous purring noise.

"Activity at the southern boundary, I can't see anything," Jane reported.

"Damn it, that's Jennings and Chow. Report! Jennings! Chow!" Major Matsumoto cried before there was more rumbling and Jane looked around.

"What is it?" someone cried, clearly panicked and there was a more horrid scream. A mortal scream. The scream of someone who was not expecting death and finding it waiting for them. Jane's blood chilled at the sound.

"It's coming from under the ground! It's coming from out of the goddamned ground!" a voice cried in horror before the screams of agony began.

Jane quickly ran, getting a clear view of the main camp. Thresher maw. It was just two words but seeing the creature in action. It looked like a massive centipede, waving like a snake to music, the hideous mouth was stained red.

A biotic blast knocked the monster's head to the side as it went to strike. Jane barely recognized that she threw the blast before she was running. The creature sunk into the ground faster than a kid sucking a noodle into their mouth. The Southern part of town sprouted a Thresher Maw, it was not possible that the one she fired on was that fast. They were dealing with two. She used a biotic push to throw herself onto the next building. She slid behind the climate unit just as the structure she had been on went air born. It was thrown blocks away and Jane stared in awe. Thresher maw, there could be nothing in nature more horrifying than this. She took aim and shot out one of its eyes quickly. It roared and there were more shots.

"Cease fire! Cease fire! Retreat, get to the LZ get to the LZ!" she hissed.

"Where's the Major?" a terror filled voice howled.

"The Major's dead! That fucking thing ate him!" another panicked voice screamed.

"There isn't just one! There are at least three!" Toombs voice gasped and Jane looked around. Men were running around, it was chaos. The Major was silent, he probably was dead.

"This is first Lieutenant Jane Shepard! You will listen to me. Get to the LZ. Stop firing, I will draw its attention, get to the LZ, I repeat, get to the LZ!" Jane roared as she lifted her rifle and shot the monster several times. She saw the flashes in the darkness of her men running and she followed suit on the roof, just in case it hit the building she was on. There had been at least five deaths. She watched as a Maw rose up, swallowing four men in one quick attack up out of the ground and back down.

A few biotic bursts sent her on. The rumbling grew, one was coming up. "Come and get me." She looked around. The building next to her erupted, it didn't throw this building, it ripped right through it. Jane felt the slice of metal through her skin and quickly pulled up a barrier, sliding under a major ventilation duct, out of sight. She didn't know how good the Thresher Maws could see, but she wasn't going to play games. The Maw in front of her roared before retreating into the ground. She stood up and felt a little dizzy, she touched the side of her face. Debris had sliced up her left cheek. A quick dab of medigel to stop the bleeding was necessary, she couldn't have blood in her eyes.

Jane got up, she turned to see a collection of men circled around. They were firing at two Maws, one spat at them and the goop covered them. One began to scream, clutching at his eyes, blood seeping between his fingers. It was enough for the second Maw to start attacking.

"Get to the LZ! This is first Lieutenant Jane Shepard, I repeat, get to the Landing Zone!" she cried as she took pop shots at the Thresher Maws, she might as well have been using bad language to fight them. She jumped along, she was almost out of colony and a rumble sounded. It was too far. She looked at the incline, her remaining men were almost to the bedrock. A squad of fifty, a small group of eight. She dropped to the ground and began to run after them. The thresher maw appeared, Daniels screamed as he was lifted up, one of the massive spikes speared him through the torso, pushing him into the hideous abyss of a mouth.

"No!" Jane screamed as she ran, shooting at the thing. It dropped its torso down, crushing several men she couldn't identify and never would be able to given the bloody smear decorating its belly.

She watched as Hicks turned, firing his weapons into the maw's belly. It roared, slamming its body down. He didn't scream but there was a gasp. The maw returned underground and Jane could see random arms, legs, pieces of flesh from each and every one of her men, and Hicks head, staring up at her, shocked in death about how he got there. She wanted to stop, to pick up the pieces, to hold Hicks head and apologize for the date that they would never have now. She couldn't stop, the monsters weren't dead and they were gluttons.

The colony probably felt the tremors and thought it was an earthquake. They evacuated away from the town. Colony structures aren't the best for earthquakes and with massive climate units on the top, most people probably went to the large field outside of the town, nothing to fall on them there. The maws came up, taking people out in one massive attack. It would have left no evidence and a completely empty colony.

Jane ran, pushing her body, she was almost there and she forced her body to move faster. The ground began to shake and she shoved at the ground with her biotics, throwing her body up and over the bedrock. She watched a Maw erupt from the ground, waving its massive body around, close enough that she could see the blood soaking its mouth, but far enough that it wouldn't catch her. She landed and ran. All dead. Major Matsumoto...probably one of the first. Hicks the last. She ran for the LZ, a shuttle was arriving and she ran, her lungs on fire, her eyes wide with fear, and blood staining her face and armor.

* * *

Earth Date: October 15th, 2177 CE

Location: Earth Moon: Luna, Armstrong City, Military Hospital

"Where is she?" John demanded as he stormed onto the floor. A doctor looked up from the nurses' station with a jerk, paper work forgotten.

"I'm sorry?" She asked. John frowned at her.

"Where is Jane Shepard?" He demanded. The doctor swallowed, hard.

"Room 1492." She squeaked. John stormed past her and headed for his sister's room. As soon as he heard about Akuze he'd immediately asked for shore leave. Ever since the Blitz and his promotion to N7 he'd been kept informed on his sister. And it figured, on her first assignment as an N7 she got sucked into a Thresher Maw nest.

Not even bothering to knock John stormed into the room of the last person left alive that he cared about. His sister Jane...the sole survivor.

* * *

"Jane..." John said, his eyes wide and his face reading concern. She looked at him, she was fine, just minor sprains from throwing herself with her biotics and running on strained joints.

"I'm alive, John." she said calmly. The drugs in her system made it easy to compartmentalize what had happened.

"I'm glad." he said as he quickly took her hand. She squeezed it as she looked back out the window. "What the hell happened?"

"Colony didn't know about the thresher maws. Thought the vibrations were an earthquake. Standard procedure for arid colony structures is to evac to empty field. Maws probably didn't have to attack more than once to get the whole colony. One attack and they were gone. We didn't evac, we stayed in town, they ripped through the structures like it was tissue paper." Jane pondered. "I had a bad feeling about that one."

"I'm sorry, you had a good team." he said.

"Not good enough." she muttered as she gave in to the drugs and slept.

* * *

Earth Date: April 25, 2183 CE

Location: The Citadel, Earth Ambassador's Office

"Well, what about one of the Shepards? They both grew up in the colonies."

"They both do know how tough life can be out there. Their parents were killed when slavers attacked Mindoir."

"Picking one of them is the difficult part. John proved himself during the Blitz. He held off enemy forces on the ground till reinforcements could arrive. Jane however saw her whole unit die on Akuze. She could have some serious emotional scars."

"John is the reason Elysium is still standing and as for Jane every soldier has scars. She and her brother have both proven they're survivors."

"We can't question John's courage but is Jane really the kind of person we want protecting the galaxy?"

"Humanity needs a hero and the Shepards are the best we've got. Both of them are exactly the kind of people we want protecting the galaxy."

"Then I'll make the call Anderson."

End Prologue


	2. Chapter One

Twin Fates

By Belle & Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material. This is a work that asks the question what if?

Chapter 1: Spectres

Earth Date: May 30th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Between Relay Jumps

John moved from the back the ship to the front with a purpose. He heard Joker informing the crew of their approach to the Arcturus Prime relay. During normal jumps a pilot wouldn't necessarily tell the entire crew about every single step. This wasn't a normal run however. This was the Normandy SR-1 's shakedown run. Ever since Shepard had been assigned to Captain Anderson every waking moment had been in prep for this moment. Getting to know the crew, catching up with Anderson, everything for this moment. A quick jaunt through the relays and back home for final inspection. Then they would be assigned to a flotilla. Then, if Anderson was true to his word, within a few short years he'd get his own ship. Then he'd be Captain Shepard.

John couldn't help smirking. When he could finally send Jane a letter telling her of his new post, she'd go spastic. Last time they seen each other, she'd boldy said she'd beat him to getting her own ship. Last he'd heard Admiral Hackett had sent her off on some sort of training mission, filling in stationed units on the latest tactics mercs and slavers were using on raids, then running them through drills. If John beat her to Captain he'd request she'd be transfer to his command as executive officer.

John came up next to the Turian Spectre, Nihlus if he remember right, who was over seeing if the council's investment in this project paid off. John watched Joker and Alenko as they connected the ship to the relay.

"The board is green, approach run has begun." Joker announced. "Hitting the relay in 3...2...1..."

John grunted as the ship accelerated into FTL speed. He watched Joker and Kaidan run the numbers for a moment.

"Give me a status report gentlemen." John ordered. Joker nodded before typing away.

"Thrusters...check. Navigation...check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift...just under 1500 k." Joker reported. John nodded. Everything was right down the line. In fact the drift was better than expected.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." Nihlus said before turning to head for the back of the ship. John glanced at him but said nothing.

"I hate that guy." Joker said and John smirked.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment...so you hate him?" Alenko queried.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible. Besides Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him onboard. Call me paranoid." Joker snarked.

"You're paranoid." Alenko chimed in, not missing a beat. "The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

"They don't send Spectres on shakedown runs." John agreed.

"So there's more going on here than the captain's letting on." Joker said just before the comm came to life.

"_Joker! Status report._" Anderson ordered.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"_Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime._"

"Aye, aye, Captain." Joker responded, already working away at his console. "Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"_He's already here, Lieutenant._" John couldn't help but snicker at the look Alenko shot Joker. "_Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing._" The comm line cut out.

"You get that Commander?" Joker asked and John sighed.

"He sounded angry. Something must have gone wrong with the mission." John said, turning to head for the back of the ship. Joker snarked something but John missed it as he got moving. He headed by the others, nodding to Pressley and passing by Jenkins talking to Doctor Chakwas. When he got to the comm room he was surprised to find that Captain Anderson wasn't there and Nihlus was waiting for him instead. The Turian looked around and did the Turian equivalent of a smile when John moved inside.

"Commander Shepard. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk." Nihlus said.

"What about?" John asked. He'd never interacted with a Spectre before. This would be interesting.

"I'm interested in this world we're going to - Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"They said it's a paradise." John replied. "I've never been there but if its anything like the colony I grew up on, it might be pretty close."

"Yes...a paradise. Serene. Tranquil. Safe. Eden Prime has become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?" Nihlus wondered and John frowned.

"Do you know something?" John demanded.

"Your people are still newcomers, Shepard. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

"Were yours?" John snarked at the Turian as the doors to comm room opened. Nihlus's mandibles twitched before he grinned at Shepard.

"I think it's about time we told the commander what's really going on." Captain Anderson said as he came into the room.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run." Nihlus began.

"I figured there was something you weren't telling us." John replied as turned to look at the captain.

"We're making a covert pick-up on Eden Prime. That's why we needed the stealth systems operational." Anderson explained.

"Why not tell me about this earlier, sir?" John asked.

"This comes down from the top, Commander. Information is strictly on a need-to-know basis. A research team on Eden Prime unearthed some kind of beacon during an excavation. It was Prothean." John gave a low whistle.

"Prothean, I'll be damned."

"This is big, Shepard." Anderson said. "The last time humanity made a discovery like this it jumped our technology forward two hundred years. But Eden Prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this. We need to bring the beacon back to the Citadel for proper study."

"Obviously, this goes beyond mere human interests, Commander. This discovery could affect every species in Council space." Nihlus said.

"It never hurts to have a few extra hands on board." John agreed.

"The beacon's not the only reason I'm here, Shepard."

"Nihlus wants to see you in action, Commander. He's here to evaluate you." Anderson explained.

"Guess that explains why I bump into you every time I turn around." John quipped.

"The Alliance has been pushing for this a long time. Humanity wants a large role in shaping interstellar policy. We want more say with the Citadel Council. The Spectres represent the Council's power and authority. If they accept a human into their ranks, it shows how far the Alliance has come."

"You held off an enemy assault during the Blitz single-handed." Nihlus complimented. "You showed not only courage but also incredible skill. That's why I put your name forward as a candidate for the Spectres." John rocked back on his heels. Being a Spectre was something he had never even considered before now. He glanced from Nihlus to Anderson.

"I assume this is good for the Alliance, sir?" John asked.

"Earth needs this, Shepard. We're counting on you."

"I need to see your skills for myself, Commander." Nihlus explained. "Eden Prime will be the first of several missions together."

"You'll be in charge of the ground team. Secure the beacon and get it onto the ship ASAP. Nihlus will accompany you to observe the mission."

"Just give the word, Captain." Shepard replied.

"We should be getting close to Eden-"

"_Captain! We've got a problem_!"

* * *

Jane looked over the movement of the 212 and nodded. Eden Prime was getting a good anti-raid ground force movement.

"What do you think, Commander?" Ash asked and Jane nodded at the woman. She had found the Gunnery Chief incredibly helpful in whipping the boys into shape.

"Slavers are never going to see this group coming." she said crossing her arms under her breasts.

"You would be the one to know. Your manuals are the most useful, I hear the Alliance command is going to vote on making them a mandatory training for new colonies." Ash said and Jane smiled. The Mindoir Review was the name of her manual, John had helped to build it, but it was Jane's baby. Admiral Hackett had become her best ally after Akuze, keeping her on active rotation and not shoved off to some corner of the Alliance to be kept under psych eval. With the help of Hackett, she had even gotten the current Command of the special tactics training force. While it meant moving from colony to colony, it meant she was still top of her field on safety procedure.

"This is starting to look like a slaver's nightmare." Jane grinned. Already two of her training colonies had been tried by fire and both had one hundred percent pass rates. Not a colonist taken, not a marine downed.

Cool dread ran down Jane's spine as the sound of ships began to roar in the air. She looked up and saw dark hulls with shapes reminiscent of insects. Blue energy blasts hit the nearest tower.

"What the hell?" Ash cried.

"Incoming!" Jane roared, hitting her comm. "This is not a drill. I repeat, this is Commander Jane Shepard, this is not a drill. Eden Prime is under attack!" She heard the sound of defense towers powering up and Jane prayed her training was enough. These were not Batarians, nor any Mercs she knew of. These didn't look like any ship currently on the watch list as a raider. This wasn't a raid. If it wasn't a raid, what the hell was it? Jane dropped to the ground, Ash on her tail as they headed toward their men.

* * *

"What's wrong, Joker?" Anderson demanded.

"_Transmission from Eden Prime, sir. You better see this_!"

"Bring it up on screen."

The camera was jerking, a feed from a helmet no doubt. Marines firing at something. Their stances ready but their faces reading shock. A blue blast illuminated the form of a woman running toward the camera. Her Phoenix armor easy to see in front of the tan and green background of Eden Prime.

"Get down!" she ordered, shoving the cameraman down into the ground, standing over them to fire fearlessly at her opponents. These people were being blitzed but she didn't hesitate to protect. A series of explosions rocked the camera. Blue blasts unlike the regular fair of mercs rocked the camera. Men firing filled the screen and for a moment a figure wrapped in biotic blue held up her hands, blocking fire.

"Retreat!" Jane Shepard ordered firing a pistol with one hand and creating a massive barrier with the other. The camera moved away from the group and a man ran into the camera's view.

"We are under attack! Taking heavy casualties. I repeat: heavy casualties! We can't..." he cried out as a blast hit close to him. His words were lost for a moment "...need evac! They came out of nowhere. We need-" He cried out as he was hit, dropping to the ground. Alien ships filled the sky and the sound of an unknown engine droned along with the sound of gunfire.

"Come on, Marine!" Jane cried, her face appearing above the camera, more likely than not grabbing the soldier under the arm to drag him or her to safety. The camera shot back up to the sky before vanishing to static.

"_Everything cuts out after that. No comm traffic at all. Just goes dead. There's nothing._" Joker explained.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5." Anderson ordered. John watched as the image rewound and felt his heart leap into his throat as Jane's face flashed by the screen again. The image paused and showed the image of ship like nothing John had ever seen before. He stared at the screen with the others. 'What the hell was it?'

"Status report, Joker!" Anderson ordered.

"_Seventeen minutes out, Captain. No other Alliance ships in the area._"

"Take us in, Joker. Fast and quiet." Anderson ordered. "This mission just got a lot more complicated."

"Reverse to 23.7." John said. Anderson blinked and turned to the Commander.

"Did you see something, Shepard?" He asked. John nodded as the image rewound and Jane's image came up again, from when she was shielding the group from enemy fire.

"Someone actually. That's my sister, Jane Shepard. Last I heard from her she had been on a colony briefing tour. Eden Prime must have been her latest stop." John said, scowling.

"I've heard about your sister, a powerful biotic. She was the sole survivor after Thresher Maws wiped out her squad on Akuze, wasn't she?" Nihlus asked.

"Yes and she hasn't been able to let that go." John said, frowning at the screen.

"You need to focus on the mission, Commander." Anderson prodded gently.

"Sir, I'm focused." John said and nodded to his sister's image on the screen. "If anyone knows what is happening on Eden Prime my sister will make it her business to be that person."

"Then finding her and the beacon will be our top priorities." Nihlus said, leaving the room. "I for one want to find out what in the Spirit's names is going on down there."

* * *

Jane held up her hand and looked at her remaining men. The anger she felt was not like Akuze. Akuze was nature, a damn nest of wild animals that had resulted in tragedy, this, this was war and her men were giving back better than she could hope. Still, the enemy's weapons were powerful; it made her work to keep her barriers up.

"Commander, what are those things?" Duncan asked and Jane looked at the man.

"They are synthetics and the only synthetics I know about...are the geth." she stated and the group got quiet.

"Is that...is that even possible?" Ash whispered and Jane chuckled.

"We're fighting synthetics aren't we?" she said and Ash's face hardened with a nod. "We need to keep them from the heart of the colony. The good thing is the defense towers are doing some good work and for whatever reason, they are attacking out here. I managed to get the colony ready so hopefully the civilian casualties will be limited to the support staff out here."

"Commander, how long till we can expect back up?" Mancuso asked and Jane shook her head.

"Don't think about back up, think only about destroying the enemy to see and then moving on to the next target. Those with sniper training, get to high ground. Assault teams, you need to wait till you hear the snipers give the ready signals. Remember, scatter, synthetics go by logic, do what they won't expect and they can't hit you." Jane ordered as she saw a downed hover bike. "I'm going to hit the ridge. Duncan take that comm tower to the east. Morgan take the cliff to the west. That should give us eyes on the field. Take out the bastards that are in small groups until you hear us give eyes."

"Yes, ma'am!" the reply came.

Jane raced to the ridge, her shield blocking more than one pop shot from the geth before she set the bike down, there were a few downed branches and she quickly hid the bike.

"Commander, I got the comm tower functioning, small range only, no deep space calls." Duncan stated and Jane grinned. Comms were up.

"Good man, give me eyes." she ordered as she used her biotics to help her scale a tree.

"They're massacring civilians." Morgan growled.

"Do not start engaging yet, I know it is hard. But if we don't prepare the others we lose everyone." Jane ordered. Her jaw grit as she lay down on a branch and looked through the scope. The damn geth were everywhere. "I've got an eye over the port, it's a deathtrap, it is crawling with the metal bastards."

"I see a clear shot to the beacon." Morgan stated.

"Only a handful on the path to the camp." Duncan added.

"Let's clean house marines, shoot those glowing bastards in the face, those look like optics, let's aim for those." Jane ordered, taking aim on a geth racing after a woman. A small group was moving for one of the storage containers. The head of the geth jerked as Jane's shot went through it. The unit staggered, whipping its head back and forth in confusion, the next shot blasted through its chest, dropping it.

* * *

"I don't like this." Shepard said. His eyes were focusing on the small path on the side of the hill. Ever since Jenkins had been gunned down by those drones, he'd been feeling on edge.

"How so, sir?" Alenko asked.

"That appears to be the dig site just down that hill so where-?" John was cut off as someone came barrelling towards them. She was wearing a ridiculously colored armor set in white and pink. She was bering pursued by a set of drones. She dove down and went skidding, opening fire at them with her pistol. The drone went down.

"Someone like that is just asking to be shot at or she's so good that she doesn't care about blending in." John muttered, unstrapping his own rifle.

"Commander look!" Kaidan exclaimed. They turned, seeing two synthetics forcing a man to lay on his back on a small platform. As he did a spike shot up, impaling the man and lifting him several feet into the air.

"Open fire!" John shouted as the woman scrambled behind some rocks for cover. As Kaidan began to shoot from the distance John charged.

During N-school it became widely known that Jane Shepard was one of the best shots ever. When you put a sniper rifle in her hands, she could make it work wonders. To this day she was the only one to ricochet a round and hit two targets with that one bullet. Her brother John, while not as good a shot as her, was damn fine in his own right. He could probably out shoot her if he put his mind to it except for one fact.

John Shepard was brawler.

John charged the synthetics, his shields crackling around him stormed down at them. He switch his assault rifle for his shotgun and slammed shoulder first into one. As it went skidding, he turned and blasted the second in its head. The machine went down in a burst of white fluid and sparks. As the other struggled to pull itself up from where it had landed, John blasted it in the back. It went down again and stayed down this time.

As he glanced around to check for more enemies, and findings none, he turned back to see Alenko approaching the woman. John went over as well. He needed to know what was going on around here...

John glanced around at the ruins and open courtyard. This certainly looked old enough, they had to be getting close.

* * *

"How much farther Williams?" He asked.

"Sir, this is the dig site." Ashley said in frustration. "The beacon was right here. It must have been moved."

"By who?" Kaidan mused. "Our side? Or the geth?"

"Hard to say." Williams responded. "Maybe we'll know more after we check out the research camp."

"You think anyone got out of here alive?" John asked.

"If they were lucky and the Commander was watching. She'd have done everything she could to get them to safety. That woman has more drive than anyone I've ever met." Williams mused and John couldn't help but smile. That sure sounded like Jane. "There's a camp just on top of this ridge. Up the ramps. Maybe they're hiding there."

"Move out. Let's check out this camp." John ordered. They quickly moved up the hill in standard three man squad formation. Then John's comm system chirped as some patched in.

_"Change of plans, Shepard. There's a small spaceport up ahead. I want to check it out. I'll wait for you there."_ Nihlus informed them.

"Copy that, Nihlus. We'll meet you there after we check out a research camp just above the dig site. Also, the beacon has been moved. Haven't found out if it was by the geth or local Alliance personnel yet." John said.

_"I'll keep an eye out for it. Nihlus out."_ Nihlus said and the comm snapped off.

* * *

As they came up the hill John felt his heart beat spike as he saw more people onto of those spikes.

"Looks like they hit the camp hard." Williams muttered.

"It's a good place for an ambush, keep your guard up." Kaidan advised her. John was looking around as Kaidan spoke and jerked when he saw one of the spikes retract, lowering the victim. Then the person began to get up.

"Oh, god. They're still alive!" Kaidan exclaimed. John frowned at that. Yes they were moving but something about them was...off.

"What did the geth do to them?" Williams said, horrified. John pulled out his rifle but didn't take aim yet.

"Sir, please stay where you are. We'll get you medical attention but please remain still." John ordered as even more spikes began to lower. The man moaned and began to move towards them. His skin was black, like polished armor. His veins were glowing blue as were his eyes. He moved towards them rapidly, arms stretched out at them.

"Sir, remain where you are or we will open fire!" John tried again but raised his rifle, the others on his squad also arming themselves. John sighed in relief when the man did stop moving not far from them. Then, just as John began to lower his gone the man seemed to shimmy and then gave off a burst of energy. John blinked in shock as his shields shimmered into view just before dropping.

"Open fire!" John ordered. He quickly dropped the one who had brought down their shields as the Kaidan and Williams quickly dealt with the other two.

"Why would the geth turn these people into those husk things, Commander?" Kaidan said, breathing hard.

"I have no idea, LT." John said. "But I'm going to stop them from doing it to anyone else on Eden Prime."

John jerked his head when he heard a gunshot go off in the distance.

"Move it people! Double time it!"

* * *

Jane gripped the tree, aiming at geth. She had heard her men cry out and ordered them to medigel and play dead. It was too much, the synthetics were too good, it was going to get them killed. This part of the colony was ruined and the smells were like those in Meer except there was a distinct lack of burning flesh. This wasn't a raid, they didn't want survivors, this was a massacre and no witnesses were desired. Jane had watched what happened to the civilians taken alive. Impaled and left for dead, except, they weren't dying, they were being mechanized.

Duncan and Morgan had both had to retreat, she had ordered comm silence when everything had gone FUBAR. She had seen Ash's hideous Phoenix armor retreating to the training grounds. This was a kind of hell and she was furious, she wanted a piece of whoever did this to Eden Prime. The branch below her was marked, a slice for each geth she took down, but there were so damn many and they just kept coming, but many were drawn to her kill zone, investigating the downed units no doubt, but she made sure to graze them as they fell, twisting them so the bodies didn't have a pattern as they fell, no triangulation for the machines...she hoped.

A flash of red and black glided across the field heading to the port. Jane quickly focused on the red and black object. It had been quiet but the geth were moving back and forth, searching. She blinked in surprise, that was no geth, it was a Turian. She had had little involvement with them, they didn't care for biotics and Jane kept away from where she wasn't wanted. The fringe dictated he was a male, was he a merc stupid enough to be working with the geth? He was moving cautiously. No. He was not here with the geth. The white markings on his dark skin stood out, he was a warrior. Something moved on the port and she focused, a second Turian. This one in darker armor, no colony marking and...cybernetic implants. This was a Turian who had been through hell. She watched.

The red and black armored one moved forward, inching toward the other. He lowered his weapon. The two knew each other, the red and black one was shocked to see the second. His mouth moved and Jane mentally swore. Damn Turian lips were practically impossible to read. He was shocked though, the body language spoke of confusion while the other Turian's body spoke of confidence. They knew each other, she zoomed in as far as she could, watching the red and black lower his weapon. Trust, this one trusted the other. The second placed a hand on the others shoulder, a friendly gesture, Turians weren't for a lot of touching. They were well acquainted if a hand on the shoulder was a greeting. The second moved behind the first and the red and black was talking. They stood back to back for a moment, the red and black looking shocked but somewhat relaxed, he trusted the other one. Jane wanted to shout out a warning as the second turian pulled his pistol casually and aimed it at the red and black's head. Smooth, calm, deliberate. Jane watched blue blood fly and the red and black drop. Her finger was on the trigger ready to fire, but then she watched in shock as geth began to approach the betraying Turian.

Jane shook with rage as she looked at the Turian, he was clearly ordering the geth. Turians were the major supporters of no AI, viciously monitoring other races for the slightest toeing of the AI line, this Turian was a betrayer and he had brought the geth here. Jane focused on his face, cybernetics marred his form but Jane would remember him and she would be more than happy to put a bullet through his head, but surrounded by geth, she wasn't going to get a clean shot. They headed to the tram and Jane knew she needed to get down.

Jane was moving around the port, looking for a way to get down there, that Turian was up to something and she didn't want to let him get too far ahead. Geth were crawling over the port and a few bodies were slowly turning into those husk things. She would never make it to the port and she swore.

"Damn it." she hissed, there was the sound of chatter and she quickly looked to the hill, three forms appeared, one wearing a familiar Phoenix armor and the gate of the middle was unmistaken. The geth on the port released the husks and Jane watched as they advanced. The three were firing quickly but they were overheating their weapons. Jane smirked as she aimed. Two geth were approaching fast and the trio on the hill were busy with the husks. Four shots and the two geth were down.

"Nice save, baby sister." John called and Jane jumped from the cliff above them, rolling to her feet and smirking at him.

"Only by fourteen minutes." she reminded him. "When did you get here?"

"We've been on the ground for about thirty minutes. We saw the emergency transmission on the way here for a pick up." he said and Jane nodded."This is my LT, Kaidan Alenko. Alenko, this is my younger sister, Commander Jane Shepard."

"I wish it were under better conditions, LT. So, you were coming for the beacon." she said. Alenko nodded.

"Commander, you're alright!" Ash blurted out and Jane smiled at her.

"You did good, Gunnery Chief. We need to get moving." Jane said before moving toward the camper. "There are civilians in there."

"Everybody stay calm out there. We're coming out. We're not armed." a voice called as Jane approached.

"Is it safe? Are they gone?" the woman Jane saved asked and she smiled.

"You're okay now. Nobody's going to hurt you." Jane said.

"Those things were crawling all around the shed. They would have found us for sure. We owe you our lives." the man leading the group said and Jane nodded.

"I know, I helped you get to safety to begin with." she said, patting her rifle and the woman's eyes widened.

"I-I still can't believe it. When we saw that ship I thought it was all over!" the woman said and Jane nodded she knew that feeling all too well herself.

"It showed up right before the attack. Knew it was trouble the second I saw it. So we made a break for the sheds." the man said.

"You covered them." John said and Jane nodded.

"Get the civilians safe before confronting the enemy." she stated.

"Tell me everything you remember about the attack." John said.

"The three of us were working the crops when that ship showed up. We just saw it and ran. I don't know what happened to the rest of the crew." the man confessed.

"They were by the garage. Over near the spaceport. Right where that ship came down. No way they survived." the other man said.

"You don't know that! We survived. If they made it to the garage, they could've had a fighting chance!" the woman cried. John shot Jane a look, she looked away. She had seen too many bodies to hope for that.

"What else can you tell me about the ship you saw?" John asked. Jane kept quiet, she and Ash had seen it in action, John, he was a newcomer and he needed to collect data, he would ask them later.

"I was too busy running to get a clear look at it. I think it landed over near the spaceport." the first man said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tell them about the noise, Cole. That awful noise." the woman cried and Jane nodded. That noise had been awful, like a synthetic war cry.

"It was emitting some kind of signal as it descended. Sounded like the shriek of the damned. Only it was coming from inside your own head." Cole said and Jane caught Ash nodding in agreement.

"It was probably trying to block communications." John said.

"Whatever it was, felt like it was tearing right through my skull. Almost made it impossible to think." Cole said. Jane thought about it, she had drowned out the sound with the adrenaline rush of combat, it had faded in her head making the whole thing a nightmare.

"We have to go." John said about to turn when the other man spoke.

"Hey, Cole. We're just a bunch of farmers. These guys are soldiers. Maybe we should give them the stuff." he said and Jane gritted her teeth. They were hording supplies?

"Geez, Blake. You gotta learn when to shut up!" Cole snapped.

"You have something to tell me, Cole?" John asked and Jane kept her body still, best to let John do his thing as rescue party leader.

"Some guys at the spaceport were running a small smuggling ring. Nothing major. In exchange for a cut of the profits, we let them store packages in our sheds." Cole said and Jane shook her head. Sometimes colonists were so shortsighted; hopefully it wasn't anything that would have saved any of the lives, just something useful.

"You're breaking the law, Cole." John stated and Cole had the decency to look unsettled.

"We're not hurting anybody! Hell, most of the time, I don't even know what's in the packages. I just thought there might be something we could use. I found a pistol. Figured it would come in handy if those things came back. But you'll probably get more use out of it than we will." he rambled and Jane felt better knowing that Cole was probably thinking about the lives that could have been saved if capable soldiers had had the equipment in his shed as he handed the pistol over.

"We're risking our lives to save this colony. You sure there's nothing else in here that could help us out?" John asked and Jane fought the urge to smirk. John's charm, who could resist...besides his twin.

"Yeah, there's one more thing. I was going to sell it after this was over. But you probably deserve it more than I do." Cole sighed handing over a satchel.

"Who's your contact at the spaceport, Cole? What's his name?" Ash demanded and John looked at Jane, there was a clear look to reign in her subordinate.

"He's not a bad guy. I don't want to get him in trouble. Besides, I'm not a snitch!" Cole quickly covered, they were going to lose him if Ash was too aggressive. Jane held out her hand to Ash and gave her a look. Ash wasn't happy, but Jane knew how to play John's game.

"He might have something to do with this whole attack, Cole. We need his name. It's important." Jane said, giving Cole an honest look. He met her eyes and then looked down.

"Yeah, okay. You're right. His name's Powell. Works the docks at the spaceport. If he's still alive." Cole sighed and Jane nodded.

"We have to go." John said and they moved out.

"Jane, have you seen a Turian Spectre running around?" John asked once they were out of earshot of the farmers.

"Huh, he was a Spectre..." Jane said, holding her hand out. "You need to hear my report, John." He looked at her. "I was covering the port, you can see my work around here. It was a lull in geth activity. I saw a Turian in red and black armor approaching."

"That's Nihlus." John said.

"He reached the spaceport, John, but someone was waiting for him. There was a second Turian, I didn't see him sneak onto the port platform. He was good. Nihlus trusted him, seemed surprised to see him. They greeted each other in a friendly manner, then when Nihlus' back was turned the second Turian shot him in the back of the head. Your Spectre friend never saw it coming." Jane said and John stared at her.

"Could you hear them?" he asked and Jane shook her head. "Take me to him." They quickly reached Nihlus' body.

"That's Nihlus." Kaidan afirmed and Jane nodded.

"Damned traitor didn't even flinch, it was an execution, he didn't want anyone who could identify him to left alive. He took a train to the next platform." Jane sighed and there was movement, all four lifted their weapons.

"Something's moving! Over behind those crates!" Ash cried and a man popped out.

"Wait! Don't-don't shoot! I'm one of you! I'm human." he cried, holding up his hands.

"Sneaking up on us like that nearly got you killed!" Jane chided, shaking her head at him.

"I...I'm sorry. I was hiding. From those creatures." the man said. "My name's Powell. I saw what happened to that turian. The other one shot him." Jane gave a look to John and he nodded.

"I need to know how Nihlus died." John said. Jane hoped Powell had been close enough to hear something useful.

"The other one got here first. He was waiting when your friend showed up. He called him Saren. I think they knew each other." Powell said. Saren, Jane's eyes narrowed, she had a name to the face and he was a dead Turian. "Your friend seemed to relax. He let his guard down...and Saren killed him. Shot him right in the back. I'm just lucky he didn't see me behind the crates."

"Where'd Saren go after he killed Nihlus?" John asked.

"He jumped on the cargo train and headed over to the other platform. Probably going after the beacon." Powell said. "I knew that beacon was trouble. Everything's gone to hell since we found it. First that damn mother ship showed up. Then the attack. They killed everyone. Everyone! If I hadn't been behind the crates I'd be dead, too." Jane recognized Powell's posture, he was about to lose it.

"How come you're the only one who survived? Why didn't anyone else try to hide behind the crates?" John asked, suspicious.

"They never had a chance. I...I was already behind the crates when the attack started." Powell hissed and Jane could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Wait a minute. You were hiding behind the crates before the attack?" Kaidan asked.

"I...sometimes I need a nap to get through my shift. I sneak off behind the crates to grab forty winks where the supervisor can't find me." Cole confessed.

"You survived because you're lazy?" Ash hissed.

"Stand down, Gunnery Chief." Jane stated and Ash gave her a look.

"If you hadn't snuck off for that nap you'd probably be dead just like all the others." John said and Jane nodded as she looked at Powell.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess. I don't really want to think about it." Cole said.

"You're Cole's contact here on the docks. For the smuggling ring." Jane pointed out and Powell looked nervous.

"What? No! I mean...what does it matter now? So I'm a smuggler? Who cares?" he cried, moving into defensive behavior. "My supervisor's dead. The entire crew's dead. It doesn't matter now, does it?"

"Anything hidden nearby that we could use against the geth?" John asked casually.

"A shipment of grenades came through last week. Nobody notices if a few small pieces go missing from the military orders." Powell stated and Jane reached out, stopping Ash as she moved forward threateningly.

"You greedy son of a bitch! We're out here trying to protect your sorry ass and all you can think about is how you can rip us off?!" Ash snapped.

"I never thought you'd actually need those grenades! Who'd want to attack Eden Prime? We're just a bunch of farmers! How was I supposed to know?" Powell cried holding up his hands.

"Just give me the grenades." John sighed and Jane gave Ash a look. Ash was furious and Jane could relate, who would be alive if there had been a few more grenades?

"They're yours. Take them. My smuggling days are over. I swear." Powell stated, handing over the grenades.

"We need to find that beacon before it's too late." John said.

"Take the cargo train. That's where the other turian went." Powell said. "I...I can't stay here. I need to get away from all this."

* * *

As the train stopped Jane quickly saw geth units. She pulled up a barrier.

"Get to the bombs!" she hissed as she took cover on the train and began sniping the easiest targets. She took three of the geth out quickly while the others ran for cover.

"Kaidan, you have the most experience with tech, disarm them!" John ordered. Kiadan rushed for the first bomb as the geth began to swarm them. John snarled and jammed the barrel of his shotgun in a geth's face. He pulled the trigger and the geth's head exploded. As the geth fell toward him, John grabbed the body. With a grunt he shoved it off. It was heavier than he expected it to be. He quickly dispatched another two that were just a few feet away.

"Ash, suppressing fire on the walkways!" Jane snapped. Williams opened fire, forcing the geth to take cover.

"Got it Commander!" Kaidan said. "It was data linked to the others so they all ran on the same timer. I know where the other bombs are!"

"Outstanding, Alenko." John said. "You lead the way. Stay behind me. "Williams, cover Alenko at all times while we clear out the way." John said, turning to his baby sister. "Jane, charge and barge."

"Oh fuck, I hate it when you do this." Jane said, but she was smiling. John smiled at her and cracked his neck. He primed a couple of grenades his left hand.

"I'm dropping them on the left." John informed her as they stormed up the ramp. The walkways were open but the geth were swiftly moving down them to get to the Alliance team.

"Ready?" John asked and Jane took a deep breath.

"Go!" She shouted and John bolted down the left walkway. The geth seemed to pause as a Alliance soldier came charging at them. John skirted past them, dropping grenades on the left side as he shot any geth in his path with the shotgun in his right hand. He reached the end of the walkway, diving behind a crate just as the grenades went off.

Then Jane opened fire from her end, having covered her brother till he was safe. John switched out for his rifle and opened fire from his end. Suddenly caught between two ends of gun fire, the geth were swiftly put down as Kaidan defused the bombs with Williams covering him.

Though Williams did give a low whistle as the two siblings stood, grinning at each other.

"We still got it." Jane said, gleefully.

* * *

Jane looked at the downed geth and husks. How many of the people she had gotten to know had died here.

"He intended to decimate the colony." Jane stated to John and he nodded.

"We stopped him." John said giving Jane a smile.

"Not fast enough." she sighed as they approached the beacon. It was glowing with activity, it hadn't been doing that before.

"Normandy, the beacon is secure. Request immediate evac." John called into his comm. Jane stared at the beacon.

"This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Kaidan stated as the three moved away from John relaying the status of the mission.

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up." Ash stated before turning to Jane. "Commander. We didn't get a chance to talk when we rendezvoused. The rest of the team…" Ash began as John approached.

"It happens, Williams. Sadly, I know how it goes more than most." Jane said before movement caught the corner of her eye. Kaidan was being pulled toward the beacon, some force was dragging him toward it. Jane reacted, she ran at him as he was being pulled and wrapped around him from behind, pulling his feet back to the ground. The force was lifting him up and she ripped him around, throwing him away from the beacon and putting herself right in its grip.

"Shepard!" Kaidan cried.

Jane tried to pull back but the force lifted her up into the air, pulling her arms to her sides. Light flashed in her brain, it was like a biotic migraine being drilled into her brain.

"No! Don't touch her! It's too dangerous!" Ash cried.

"Jane!" John cried. Her body flinched as the pictures formed in her brain. Circuitry. Death. The pleading of alien life forms. She grimaced as her eyes opened but she saw nothing but was being forced into her brain. Tissue being mechanized, organic to synthetic. Her body convulsed but was trapped in the beacon's hold. Organic life begging as synthetics wreaked havoc. Jane's last thought was the realization that she was falling before she was unconscious.

* * *

"Jane! JANE! WAKE UP GOD DAMN IT!" John screamed, trying to get Jane on her feet. He'd already tried smelling salts but she wouldn't move.

"Sir, she needs medical attention." Kaidan tried. John nodded, picking up his sister in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

"Get the Normandy to the port, now! And tell Dr. Chakwas we have wounded incoming!" John ordered, storming for the port. Williams let out a deep breath as the Commander stormed away with his sister. When Alenko finished contacting the Normandy, he broke into a trot to follow, Williams moving along with him.

"Is the Commander always like that?" she asked.

"Not really." Alenko said. "From what I've heard, the sister if all the Commander has left of his family. I know how I'd feel if some alien device mind melded with my last living relative and knocked her down."

Williams nodded. She'd be going sparse too if that was one of her sisters.

"Come on, let's catch up to the Commander. I still have to get Jenkins..."

* * *

On the alien mother ship as it moved through space. Benezia approached Saren, the turian was not pleased.

"We identified the ship that touched down on Eden Prime. The Normandy. A human Alliance vessel." she stated. "It was under the command of Captain Anderson. They managed to save the colony."

"And the beacon?" Saren asked.

"One of the humans may have used it." she reported aware that this would not please him. Her prediction was correct as he began to growl; his head whipping back and forth before he began to throw things around the room. She gracefully dodged a few thrown items. He caught her face and she looked deep into his raging eyes.

"This human must be eliminated." he whispered.

* * *

When the ship's lights had dimmed for night watch, Dr. Chakwas had finally thrown him out. John had finally made it to the armory, and was in the middle of stripping his armor off when Captain Anderson showed up.

"Sir." John said snapping off a salute that was quickly returned. "I'm sorry I didn't report for debriefing right away."

"I understand Shepard, sometimes family problems take priority. How is she doing?" Anderson asked, not unkindly. John sighed and relaxed, rubbing at his face with his hand.

"Dr. Chakwas assures me she'll be fine. No brain damage. It was most likely the beacon exploding and the throwing her away that knocked her out. She hit the ground pretty hard." John said and Anderson sighed.

"And we still have no idea why the beacon acted this way?"

"No sir. According to Williams, it initially reacted to Lieutenant Alenko while I was radioing in. When Jane saw what was happening she pulled him away but got caught in the beacon's hold." John explained.

Anderson grunted and was silent for a moment.

"I've spoken with Alliance Command. As of 1800 hours today, Williams and your sister will be under my command as part of the Normandy's crew. Admiral Hackett even contacted me personally to enquire about her health. Apparently, a large number of her missions over the past few months have been assigned by him personally."

"Huh imagine that." John grunted. Anderson reached out and patted John on the shoulder.

"Get yourself cleaned up and get some rack time in a sleeper pod, Shepard. That's an order. We'll be at the Citadel tomorrow morning. You'll need yourself rested for when we have to deal with the politicians."

* * *

Earth Date: June 1st, 2183 CE, 0632 hours

Location: SSV Normandy, Approaching the Citadel

"Doctor, Doctor Chakwas? I think she's waking up." a voice said as Jane slowly felt herself returning to consciousness. She sat up, the distant pulse of a mass effect core told her she was on a ship.

"You had us worried there, Shepard. How are you feeling?" a woman in a science uniform asked and Jane looked at her before turning to see John and Kaidan. She was in a medical bay, a new one from the look of it.

"This is our chief medical officer, Dr. Chakwas." John said.

"Minor throbbing. Nothing serious. How long was I out?" Jane asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"About fifteen hours. Something happened down there with the beacon, I think." Chakwas said.

"It's my fault. I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it. You had to push me out of the way." Kaidan stated and Jane shook her head. She had acted on her protective instincts and saved a man.

"You had no way to know what would happen." Jane said before looking at the doctor.

"Actually, we don't even know if that's what set it off. Unfortunately, we'll never get the chance to find out." Dr. Chakwas said.

"The beacon exploded. Apparently, your head won and a system overloaded. The blast knocked you cold. We brought you back to the ship." John said and Jane shook her head.

"So it never occurred to you that there were perfectly suitable hospitals back on the colony?" she asked.

"It was better for you to come to the ship. We have the best medical equipment available." Dr. Chakwas stated and Jane began to respect the woman. The doctor knew her abilities and probably saved Jane some brain damage. "Physically, you're fine. But I detected some unusual brain activity, abnormal beta waves."

"So does that mean she has brain damage?" John teased.

"Still smarter than you." Jane shot back out of habit, a smile finding its way onto her lips.

"No damage. I noticed an increase in your rapid eye movement, signs typically associated with intense dreaming." Dr. Chakwas said and Jane looked down, remembering the flashes she had seen in her head. They didn't make sense.

"I saw...I'm not sure what I saw. Death. Destruction. Nothing's really clear." she said.

"Hmmm. I better add this to my report. It may...Oh Captain Anderson." Chakwas said as the door to the medical bay opened. Jane moved to her feet as Kaidan and John got into the attention stance.

"How's our XO's esteemed sister holding up, Doctor?" Anderson asked and Jane looked at the man. She had met him before at John's last promotion, he had apparently helped to rescue them from Midoir, but Jane had been under sedation at that time. Apparently John kept in touch with the man since.

"All the readings look normal. I'd say the Commander's going to be fine." Chakwas said.

"Glad to hear it. Shepard, Shepard, I need to speak with the both of you...in private." Anderson said and Jane raised an eyebrow.

"Aye, aye, Captain, I'll be in the mess if you need me." Kaidan stated, saluting before he left followed by the doctor.

"Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard, Commander. You sure you're okay?" Anderson asked, looking Jane over.

"I don't like soldiers dying under my command." Jane stated and John's hand landed on her shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault, Jane." he said.

"You did a good job, Shepard." Anderson added.

"What happened to Gunnery Chief Williams?" Jane asked and John smiled.

"We've acquired her. She proved to be a useful asset, so we're adding her to the Normandy's crew. Admiral Hackett contacted me when I reported we'd taken you aboard for medical treatment. You're with us till your next assignment since Eden Prime was your last scheduled deployment on the safety tour." he said and Jane smiled.

"Good for Ash." she said. "You said you needed to speak to the both of us, Captain?"

"I won't lie to you both. Things look bad. Nihlus is dead. The beacon was destroyed and geth are invading. The Council's going to want answers."

"I didn't do anything wrong, Captain. Hopefully, the Council can see that." John said.

"I should have taken the shot, I could have killed Saren, I had him scoped but...he knew Nihlus." Jane sighed, fisting her hands.

"You couldn't have known about the mission and I will stand behind both of you and your reports. You're a pair of damned heroes in my books. That's not why I'm here. It's Saren." Anderson said. "Saren's a Spectre, one of the best. A living legend. But if he's working with the geth, it means he's gone rogue. A rogue Spectre's trouble. Saren's dangerous. And he hates humans."

"I saw him giving them orders with my own two eyes." Jane said and Anderson nodded.

"He didn't come to Eden Prime because he hates humans." John added.

"You're right. Saren has allied himself with the geth. I don't know how. I don't know why. But it had something to do with that beacon." Anderson said before looking at Jane. "You were there just before the beacon self-destructed. Did you see anything? Any clue that might tell us what Saren was after?" Jane leaned back against the medical table and looked down. Troubled by what she was about to say.

"Just before I lost consciousness, I had some kind of vision." she confessed.

"A vision?" John asked, concerned.

"A vision of what?" Anderson asked and Jane blushed as she told the unbelievable truth.

"I saw synthetics. Geth, maybe. Slaughtering people. Butchering them." Jane said, shrugging.

"We need to report this to the Council, Shepard." Anderson said and Jane looked up at him.

"What are we going to tell them? I had a bad dream?" she asked and John looked at her with concern.

"We don't know what information was stored in that beacon. Lost Prothean technology? Blueprints for some ancient weapon of mass destruction? Whatever it was, Saren took it." Anderson said and Jane clenched her fist. She wanted to take Saren down for Eden Prime, but to talk about a vision, the Council would laugh the markings right off their own faces. "But I know Saren. I know his reputation, his politics. He believes humans are a blight on the galaxy. This attack was an act of war!" Jane looked up at that. "He has the secrets from the beacon. He has an army of geth at his command. And he won't stop until he's wiped humanity from the face of the galaxy!" Jane clenched her fists. She knew the Council was going to laugh, but she at least had to let them know the truth.

"I'll find some way to take him down." John said and Jane looked at him.

"You're not doing it alone. I won't hesitate the next time I see his cowardly face." she said.

"It's not that easy. He's a Spectre. He can go anywhere, do almost anything. That's why we need the Council on our side." Anderson said and the twins looked at each other.

"We prove Saren's gone rogue and the Council will revoke his Spectre status." John said.

"Then we let him get right in our kill zone." Jane added.

"I'll contact the ambassador and see if he can get us an audience with the Council. He'll want to see us as soon as we reach the Citadel." Anderson said. "We should be getting close. Head up to the bridge and tell Joker to bring us in to dock." With that Anderson walked out of the room. Jane closed her eyes as John gave her a hug.

"Next time you get your brains fried by a piece of 50,000 year old technology, I'm leaving you there." he said, ruffling her hair and she gave him a look.

"No you won't." she said. "What kind of a name is Joker?"

"I actually don't know the story behind that. I only just met the crew a little over a month ago. Captain Anderson hand picked most of us." John said as they exited the medical bay. Jane smiled as she saw Ash by the mess hall tables.

"Commander, how are you doing?" she asked and Jane smiled.

"I've been better, but my brain is intact, so I'm not going to complain. You might want to come up to the bridge, we're going to be pulling into the Citadel and I don't know about you, but I've never been there before." Jane said before turning around and nearly running into Kaidan.

"I'm glad you're okay, Commander. The Commander, your brother, could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins." Kaidan said and Jane looked down.

"So I wasn't the only one who lost men." she sighed and looked at John as he gave her a look. What did he think just because she was talking to a man she was preparing to mount him? "It is always a hard day when men are lost. Your barriers are pretty good."

"Thanks, you were pretty impressive with your biotics too." Kaidan said and Jane smiled.

"Well, I want a good view pulling into the Citadel, this is my first visit." she said as she headed toward her brother. "Say anything and I'll punch you in the testicles."

"I didn't say a thing." John stated holding his hands up.

"You were thinking something inappropriate. Really, John, I just met the man." Jane huffed as she caught up with Ash.

"By the way, I have your gear stored in a locker downstairs." John said and Jane smiled.

"Did you get my duffle too?" she asked and John ruffled her hair again.

"Of course I did."

"Thanks John." Jane said as they passed the Destiny Ascension and Ash began to go exclaim over the ship's size.

The view as they were pulling into the Citadel was amazing, Jane was glad she came up to see it from here.

* * *

Earth Date: June 1st, 2183 CE, 0900 hours

Location: Office of Earth Ambassador

"This is an outrage! The Council would step in if the geth attacked a turian colony!" Udina snarled and Jane was not impressed with the little man barking at the Council. This was going to make her 'vision' so much easier for them to dismiss.

"The turians don't found colonies on the boarders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador." Councilor Valern stated.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse." Councilor Tevos added.

"What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!" Udina cried and Jane gave John a look. He stood at attention but rolled his eyes.

"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador." Councilor Sparatus snapped.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before." Councilor Tevos said and the holograms phased out. Udina looked pissed and Jane felt a migraine about to happen. Maybe she could fling the man off the balcony and claim random biotic flare up.

"Captain Anderson, I see you brought half your crew with you." Udina sneered. Even better, the ambassador didn't care for the Captain.

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions." Anderson said, a far better diplomat than Udina.

"I have the mission reports. I assume they're accurate?" Udina stated in a clipped tone.

"They are. Sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience." Anderson stated.

"They were not happy about it. Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused of treason." Udina said.

"Saren's a threat to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped. The Council has to listen to us!" John stated.

"Settle down, Commander. You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the Spectres." Udina sneered and Jane gave John a glare from the corner of her eye. Spectre? When the hell was he going to tell her about that? "The mission on Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed!"

"That was my fault, not John's." Jane stated. "There are two Commander Shepards but only one of us was being looked at as a Spectre. I caused the beacon's destruction, not John."

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep John Shepard out of the Spectres." Udina stated and Jane wondered how far she could throw the bastard. "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing. Shepards, you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level. I'll make sure you have clearance to get in." As the Captain and the Ambassador walked out and the doors closed Ash turned around.

"And that's why I hate politicians." she hissed and Jane nodded.

"I keep wondering how far I could throw him." Jane stated.

"Further than I can." John chuckled.

"That's the benefit of biotics." she replied before punching him hard in the kidney and he dropped to his knee.

"What was that for?" he hissed.

"A Spectre, John? When the hell were you going to tell me that I mess up your chances to be a Spectre?" Jane snapped and he looked up at her.

"I found out right before we got your distress call." John snapped back and Jane sighed as she helped him up.

"Oh, God...just great…we have to bring Saren down now." Jane sighed. "I have to make up for doing this to you."

"You didn't do this...Saren did." John said.

"Let's go see the human loving Council...I can't wait to tell them I had a bad dream." Jane groaned.

"Vision, it's not a dream, baby sister." John chuckled.

"By fourteen minutes." Jane muttered.

* * *

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall them." The C-Sec officer cried in the pavilion as they exited the elevator.

"That doesn't sound good." Jane muttered.

"He has to be the lead investigator." Kaidan added.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus." the other turian stated and Jane shook her head.

"Great, more bad news." Ash huffed as Garrus looked over at them. He nodded at both Shepards.

"Commander Shepard and Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-Sec investigation into Saren." Garrus introduced himself.

"Sounds like you really want to bring him down." Jane said and Garrus crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't trust him. Something about him rubs me the wrong way." Garrus stated. "But he's a Spectre; everything he touches is classified. I can't find any hard evidence."

"I think the Council's ready for us, Commanders." Kaidan said and Jane sighed as they began to move around Garrus.

"Thank you for trying, Officer Vakarian, we appreciate the attempt." she said and he nodded at her. They moved quickly across the massive garden before they saw Anderson.

"The hearing's already started. Come on." he said and they quickly followed him up the steps to the tiny podium in the center. The three Councilors stood across from them, clearly not in the mood to listen and a gigantic hologram of Saren looked down on them all. Jane's eyes narrowed on him, he looked more disturbing that big.

"The geth attack is a matter of some concern. But there is nothing to indicate Saren was involved in any way." Councilor Tevos said.

"The investigation by Citadel Security turned up no evidence to support your charge of treason." Councilor Sparatus snapped and Jane wondered if the turians would ever get over the First Contact War.

"Two eyewitnesses saw him kill Nihlus in cold blood!" Udina snarled and Jane looked at the Councilor in the eyes. What term would he use to insult her as a witness?

"We've read the Eden Prime reports, Ambassador. The testimony of one traumatized dockworker and a soldier of questionable stability who suffered the effects of a Prothean beacon are hardly compelling proof." Councilor Valern stated and Jane kept her cool. It was like Prothean beacons were like alcohol, too much of their effects and you weren't a reliable witness. Jane's eyes flickered up at the Saren hologram, was it her or was he staring at her.

"I resent these accusations. Nihlus was a fellow Spectre. And a friend." Saren stated with a tone that made Jane bite her tongue and remember the way he pulled his pistol and shot Nihlus in the back.

"That just let you catch him off guard!" Anderson snapped.

"Captain Anderson. You always seem to be involved when humanity makes false charges against me." Saren sneered and Jane got the feeling that there was a story there. "And this must be your protégé, Commander Shepard. The one who let the beacon get destroyed."

"You're the one who destroyed the beacon. Then you tried to cover it up." John stated and Jane stood still, the appearance of a perfect soldier.

"Shift the blame to cover your own failures, just like Captain Anderson. He's taught you well." Saren taunted. "But what can you expect from a human?"

"Saren despises humanity. That's why he attacked Eden Prime!" John shot back.

"Your species needs to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready to join the Council. You're not even ready to join the Spectres!" Saren cried.

"He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" Udina roared.

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." Councilor Tevos stated.

"Besides, if you want to blame anyone for the destruction of the beacon, it should be me." Jane stated.

"What?" Councilor Valern asked and Jane looked at each of the Councilors in the eye.

"The beacon was active; it attempted to attract a biotic teammate. I pulled him away and was pulled into its field instead. I suspect a biotic mind was what drew it and might have proven too much for it to handle and that is what overloaded the systems. It could have happened with any biotic, but we won't know now." Jane said. "Do not blame Commander John Shepard for the destruction of the beacon and do not consider it in his Spectre eligibility since he was completely uninvolved in the final detonation of the beacon."

"As I said, Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting." Councilor Tevos repeated.

"This meeting has no purpose. The humans are wasting your time, Councilor. And mine." Saren sneered and Jane kept her attention on the Councilors.

"Saren's hiding behind his position as a Spectre. You need to open your eyes!" John cried.

"What we need is evidence. So far, we have seen nothing." Councilor Valern said.

"There is still one outstanding issue: Commander Jane Shepard's vision. It may have been triggered by the beacon." Anderson declared and Jane kept her face blank.

"Are we allowing dreams into evidence now? How can I defend my innocence against this kind of testimony?" Saren said and Jane kept her face calm and composed. She felt the despair, she knew it was going to fail, what was Anderson thinking?

"I agree. Our judgment must be based on facts and evidence, not wild imaginings and reckless speculation." Councilor Sparatus stated and Jane knew it was over.

"Do you have anything else to add, Commander Shepard?" Councilor Valern said, looking at Jane.

"You've made your decision. I won't waste my breath." she said before looking up at Saren. He was definitely looking at her this time.

"The Council has found no evidence of any connection between Saren and the geth. Ambassador, your petition to have him disbarred from the Spectres is denied." Councilor Tevos declared.

"I'm glad to see justice was served." Saren purred and Jane kept her eyes on him. Her sniper gaze, the kill stare, she didn't look away until his hologram was gone and she let her eyes return to her professional officer at attention when she looked back at the Council.

"This meeting is adjourned." Councilor Tevos announced and Jane turned on her heel, not looking back.

"It was a mistake bringing you into the hearing, Captain. You and Saren have too much history. It made the Council question our motives." Udina snapped and Jane looked at Anderson. What was the connection? Saren clearly knew the Captain and vice versa.

"I know Saren. He's working with the geth for one reason: to exterminate the entire human race. Every colony we have is at risk. Every world we control is in danger. Even Earth isn't safe." Anderson said. The conviction in his voice made Jane believe him.

"We need to deal with Saren ourselves." Jane stated.

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him." Udina stated and Jane wondered what connections the ambassador could provide.

"What about Garrus, that C-Sec investigator? We saw him arguing with the executor." Kaidan suggested and John nodded.

"That's right! He was asking for more time to finish his report. Seems like he was close to finding something on Saren." Ash added.

"Any idea where we could find him?" Jane asked.

"I have a contact in C-Sec who can help us track Garrus down. His name is Harkin." Udina said.

"Forget it. They suspended Harkin last month. Drinking on the job. I won't waste my time with that loser." Anderson replied and Jane wasn't surprised by the ambassador's choice of contact.

"You won't have to. I don't want the Council using your past history with Saren as an excuse to ignore anything we turn up. The Commanders will handle this." Udina ordered and John gave him a look of indignation.

"You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation." John said.

"No the Ambassador is right. I need to step aside." Anderson said and Jane understood why her brother respected this man so much.

"I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later." Udina stated and Jane watched him go, not sorry to see him leave.

"Harkin's probably getting drunk at Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards." Anderson sighed.

"Maybe there's another way to find evidence against Saren." John suggested.

"You should talk to Barla Von. Over in the financial district. Rumor has it he's an agent for the Shadow Broker." Anderson said.

"The Shadow Broker?" Ash asked.

"An information dealer. Buys and sells secrets to the highest bidder. I've heard Barla Von's one of the top representatives. He might know something about Saren. But his information won't come cheap." Anderson said and Jane wondered what it took to cut it in the information business.

"I'll find something to pin Saren down." John said and Anderson nodded at him.

"Good luck, Shepard...Shepards. I'll be over in the ambassador's office if you need anything else." Anderson said before walking away.

"So where do we go?" Ash asked and Jane looked at John.

"I'll take the Garrus lead." Jane said and John smiled.

"You should take Ash with you, you two have worked together more." John said and Jane nodded.

"Meet up in C-Sec at 1600." Jane said and John waved as the two groups split.

* * *

"Ah, what's this? One of the Earth-clan? Ah, a very famous one, yes? One of the Shepards." The Volus greeted as Kaidan and John entered the office. "It is a great honor to welcome the hero of the Blitz."

"You have me at a disadvantage, Mr-?"

"Forgive me, Earth-clan. my name is Barla Von. My job makes it necessary for me to keep informed. I am a financial advisor to many important clients here of the Citadel. When someone as important as yourself arrives on the station, I take notice."

"I heard you work for the Shadow Broker. Do you have information about Saren?" John asked. Barla Von took a deep breath of air before answering.

"You're very blunt Shepard. I am an agent for the Shadow Broker. And I do know something about Saren."

"So how much is the information I need?" John asked. Barla Von chuckled.

"Normally this information would cost a small fortune. But these are exceptional circumstances. So I'm going to give it to you for free."

"What's the catch?" Kaiden asked from behind the Commander.

"There is no catch." Barla Von replied. "The Shadow Broker is quite upset with Saren right now. They used to do a lot of business. Until Saren turned on him. I don't know the detail, but the Shadow Broker hired a freelancer to deal with it. A krogan Mercenary. Last I heard he way paying a visit to Citadel Security. If you hurry, you might catch him before he leaves the Academy."

"Isn't it strange that a krogan would want to speak with C-Sec?" John asked.

"Very. However, I doubt the visit was entirely his choice. You'll need to speak with him if you want to know more."

"Thanks you for your help." John said as he turned to go.

"Come back any time Commander. I'm sure the Shadow Broker would love to exchange information with you." Barla Von called after them. John shook his head as they left.

"C-Sec then?" Kaidan asked.

"Looks like." John said as headed for the elevator across the Presidium. "To be honest, they only time I've met a krogan is when they've been trying to kill me."

"Hopefully this one won't try to do that." Kaidan said, grinning. John laughed as they reached the elevator.

The ride down was quiet, some news report about biotic extremists seizing a ship made Kaidan sigh and shake his head. As the elevator reach bottom John saw him.

Covered with heavy red armor this krogan looked even bigger and meaner than any of the others John had seen. As they got nearer they heard the krogan arguing with the C-Sec officer. John waited, talking in the scene before him. The officer definitely had a set on him, arguing with the krogan like that. The krogan seemed amused by that and saw John watching them. As he stomped over to John, Kaidan muttered a quick prayer.

"Do I know you human?" the krogan growled.

"My name is Shepard. I'm going after Fist with my squad. Thought you might like to tag along."

"Ah...Shepard? Commander Shepard? I've heard a lot about you. Half the time they said you were a female. My name is Wrex." Wrex said, issuing a rumbling chuckle. John was glad he had the right krogan, not that there were any others here but still...

"That would be my sister you've heard about." John replied. Wrex issued that rumbling chuckle of his again.

"Well then Shepard with the quads, since we're both warriors I'll give you a fair warning. I'm going to kill Fist." Wrex growled.

"Fist knows you're coming." Kaidan explained. "We'll have a better chance if we all work together."

"My people have a saying." Wrex said after a moment. "Seek the enemy of your enemy, and you will find a friend."

"My squad will be here in a few minutes." John said, shaking Wrex's hand. "We'll all move out together. Glad to have you on the team Wrex."

* * *

Jane and Ash exited the Citadel transport and looked around.

"I'm thinking the financial district would have been more enjoyable." Jane sighed.

"It could be worse, Commander." Ash said as they moved to the walkway. The sound of gunfire brought Jane's barrier up. "I take that back...this is worse." They ducked down.

"Assassins or idiots?" Jane sighed.

"They seem to not like us whoever they are." Ash grumbled as she took a shot. Jane stood up and pulled one of the turians. He slipped over the railing and she let him go with her biotics.

"One down." Jane muttered, the turian screaming as he fell to his death.

"Two." Ash grinned and they finished off the idiots. "Too bad they couldn't tell us who they worked for."

"I'm going to assume Saren." Jane stated.

"More than likely." Ash added. They entered Chora's Den."A seedy strip joint...charming."

"At least we know that the boys are going to be working." Jane replied as she looked around. She saw C-Sec blue and walked over to the table. The man was almost old enough to be Jane's father.

"Hey there, sweetheart. You looking for some fun? 'Cause I gotta say that soldier getup looks real good on that bod of yours." Harkin purred as he looked over Jane's body. "Why don't you sit your sweet little ass down beside old Harkin? Have a drink and we'll see where this goes."

"I'll pass." Jane stated coolly.

"Suit yourself, princess. You know, if more marines looked like you, I might've joined the Alliance instead of C-Sec." Harkin stated and Jane wondered how much trouble she would get for flinging him across the room with biotics. Maybe one of the asari strippers would like to game of catch with the pervert.

"I'm looking for a C-Sec officer. A turian named Garrus." Jane said.

"Garrus? Ha! You must be one of Captain Anderson's crew. Poor bastard's still trying to bring Saren down, eh?" Harkin laughed and Jane felt the urge to punch him. She was starting to like the Captain. "I know where Garrus is. But you gotta tell me something first. Did the captain let you in on his big secret?"

"I just need to know where Garrus is." Jane stated but Harkin clearly wanted to play a game.

"But it's all related. Don't you see?" Harkin chuckled. "The captain used to be a Spectre. Didn't know that, did you? It was all very hush-hush. The first human ever given that honor. And then he blew it. Screwed up his mission so bad they kicked him out. Of course, he blames Saren. Says the turian set him up."

"Just tell me where Garrus went." Jane stated as she glared at the disgusting man.

"Garrus was sniffing around Dr. Michel's clinic." Harkin stated.

"Thank you." Jane said before she grabbed Harkin by the throat and shoved him into the wall, her biotics flickering around her. "I didn't need to hear your lies about Captain Anderson. I'm not part of his crew. I'm part of the surviving unit located on Eden Prime when the geth attacked. The next time you open your mouth to insult someone, make certain you know who you are speaking to. Keep your opinions to yourself, because it doesn't matter how many you have, if I kick them hard enough, they won't matter." Jane let him go and turned on her heel.

"Commander, have I told you how much I enjoy watching you work?" Ash asked and Jane grinned.

"I am so sorry, Gunnery Chief, I completely hogged that opportunity. Did you want a shot?" Jane asked and Ash shook her head.

"Nope, let's hit this clinic." Ash said as they approached.

Jane opened the clinic door and saw a group of thugs surrounding a woman and Garrus creeping along the floor rather stealthily.

"I didn't tell anyone. I swear!" the woman said, probably Dr. Michel.

"That was smart, Doc." one of the thugs growled and Jane put her hand on her pistol. "Now, if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll..." His eyes landed on Jane, he quickly wrapped an arm around Dr. Michel's neck. "Who are you?" Jane looked at the thugs, keeping Garrus in the corner of her eye.

"Let her go!" Jane ordered. Garrus whipped around the corner, shooting the thug holding the doctor in the head. Jane fired with one hand and threw a barrier up around the doctor with the other. Jane and Ash shot through the open area of the wall while Garrus went around the corner. It was over quickly.

"Two-bit thugs." Jane muttered as she walked up to Garrus.

"Perfect timing, Shepard. Gave me a clear shot at that bastard." Garrus grinned and Jane gave him a glare.

"What were you thinking? You could've hit the hostage!" Jane scolded and Garrus looked genuinely surprised.

"There wasn't time to think! I just reacted. I didn't mean to...Dr. Michel? Are you hurt?" Garrus asked and Jane felt pleased to see the turian treating the human doctor so sweetly. She smiled.

"No. I'm okay. Thanks to you. All of you." Dr. Michel said and Jane approached the doctor.

"I know those men threatened you. But if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you." Jane said.

"They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the quarian." Dr. Michel said.

"Does this have anything to do with the investigation into Saren?" Jane asked, what would Garrus need with a quarian...unless the quarian had something on Saren?

"I think it might. Dr. Michel, tell us what happened?" Garrus asked.

"A few days ago, a quarian came by my office. She'd been shot, but she wouldn't tell me who did it. I could tell she was scared, probably on the run. She asked me about the Shadow Broker. She wanted to trade information in exchange for a safe place to hide." Dr. Michel explained.

"Where is she now?" Jane asked, quarians weren't a popular race since the geth. Many races didn't treat them kindly and if Saren knew this quarian had information on him, she could be in danger.

"I put her in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the Shadow Broker." Dr. Michel said.

"Not any more. Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it." Garrus stated and Jane narrowed her eyes, this proved it, the quarian had something worth finding.

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker? That's stupid, even for him. Saren must have made him quite the offer." Dr. Michel commented. It said a lot about Fist that the doctor wasn't surprised.

"That quarian must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get." Garrus grinned and Jane nodded.

"She must have something that proves he's a traitor. Did the quarian mention anything about Saren? Or the geth?" Jane asked.

"She did! The information she was going to trade. She said it had something to do with the geth." Dr. Michel added.

"She must be able to link Saren to the geth. There's no way the Council can ignore this!" Garrus cried and Jane nodded.

"Time to pay Fist a visit, let me call in the cavelry." Jane grinned as she began calling her brother.

* * *

"So four humans, a turian, and krogan walk into a bar..." Jane began.

"...and they all went inside and killed everyone." Wrex rumbled and John laughed and Jane pouted.

"Ruin all my fun." Jane said, but pulled out her gun with a sigh.

"Everyone ready?" John asked. They were on the walkways outside of Chora's Den. It was quiet, too quiet. It was better to go in with their guns out and get evil stares from possible patrons than get their heads shot off by an ambush. After everyone signaled their readiness John turned to Ashley by the door.

"Open it and have a look inside." He ordered. Ash nodded and quickly opened the door before stepping to the side as the others gathered around the corner. Ash didn't even have time to look in before the door way filled with bullets.

"Well they appear to be happy to see us." Garrus grumbled. John sighed and nodded at Jane.

"Pop it and drop it." Jane agreed. Both Shepards pull out a grenade.

"Count of three." John said.

"One...two...three!" Jane said. They both tossed in their grenades. Men shouted in alarm and tried to back away but then the grenades went off.

"Go, go, go!" John said. The squad swarmed in. There were merc and guards everywhere. The team quickly opened fire putting down most of the mercs but a krogan bouncer crashed into John, The two went skidding across the floor, up ending tables and chairs as they grappled.

"John!" Jane cried out. "Move away we can't get a shot!"

John had no intention of moving away. He let go of his shotgun and pulled his knife from his belt. He stabbed it up under the krogan's chin, jamming the six inch blade into the krogan's brain. The krogan dropped like a stone and John grunted as he rolled him off.

"When did you start carrying that?" Jane asked, amused. John groaned as his sister helped him to feet.

"Since that mission at Hoilant when we had to clear out that varen infestation as part of N-school field training." John muttered. Jane smiled.

"You still think that varen wouldn't have bitten you if you could have stabbed it." Jane asked as John grabbed his knife and gun. They headed for the door to the back room.

"Wouldn't have hurt." John said as they opened the door.

"Stop right there! Don't come any closer!" a man stammered. John rolled his eyes.

"Warehouse workers. All the real guards must be dead." Garrus muttered.

"This would be a good time to find somewhere else to work." John told them. The two works took in the sight of the squad, with John in front, the chest of his armor covered in drying krogan blood.

"Yeah. Yeah, right. That's a good idea."

"I never liked Fist anyway." The two workers ran off.

"Would have been easier to just kill them." Wrex rumbled as they moved inside. As they moved in Fist upturned his desk, diving behind it as two turrets rose from the ground to open fire. Everyone moved back.

"For Chrissake." Jane muttered rolling her eyes.

"I got this Commanders." Kaidan said. He moved to the edge of the hall. He peeked in, took a quick look around. He darted back as the turrets fire on him. Taking a deep breath his barrier flared to life. He peeked out again but this time sent two biotic pulls at the turrets. They turrets made large, grinding sounds before shearing completely off. They sputtered as they smashed against the wall.

"Nice work Kaidan." Jane praised as they entered the room.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Wait! Don't kill me! I surrender!" Fist said, crawling out from behind his desk. John shook his head as Garrus frowned. He picked up some optical discs that caught his eye and pocketed them for later review.

"Where's the quarian?" John demanded.

"She's not here! I don't know where she is, that's the trurth!" Fist replied.

"He's no use to you now. Let me kill him." Wrex rumbled, aiming his shotgun at Fist.

"Wait! Wait! I don't know where the quarian is, but I know where you can find her. She said she'd only deal with the Shadow Broker himself." Fist blurted out.

"Face to face? Impossible. Even _I_ was hired through an agent." Wrex said. Fist slowly got to his feet.

"Nobody meets the Shadow Broker. Even I don't know his true identity. But she didn't know that. I told her I'd set up a meeting, but when she shows up, it'll be Saren's men waiting for her."

"Give me the location, now!" John demanded, yanking his Fist towards him.

"Here on the wards. The back alley by the markets." Fist said and John let the man go. "She supposed to meet them right now. You can make it if you hurry."

Wrex quickly raised his shotgun and shot Fist in the head. The man went down with a meaty thud.

"Drop the gun, krogan!" Ashley snapped turning her rifle on Wrex.

"The Shadow Broker paid me to kill him. I don't leave jobs half done." Wrex rumbled, giving Ashley a glare.

"Easy Ash, put the gun down." Jane told the Marine, while Garrus shook his head.

"Next time wait till I'm farther away, okay?" John retorted. "And when a prisoner surrenders next time, wait to talk to me before you kill them, okay? I know you have to fulfill a contract but I may want to ask about something else besides what we need to know. Now let's go!"

* * *

Jane stared at the remains of Fist's head and looked at the Krogan and then at Ashley.

"You brought a krogan bounty hunter to a shakedown of his target and you didn't think he was going to kill him?" Jane asked.

"We don't have time for this, the quarian is in danger!" John shouted.

"His brains made a pretty splatter." Jane said to Wrex and the krogan laughed as they began to run. Jane and John were neck and neck as they raced toward the back alley. They were at the top of the stairs when they saw the quarian being approached by the turian.

"Did you bring it?" the turian purred.

"Where's the Shadow Broker? Where's Fist?" the quarian asked.

"They'll be here. Where's the evidence?" the turian asked and Jane glared. The quarian was alone in a place where she was riffraff and the turian was going to kill her. Jane was going to kill him.

"No way. The deal's off." the quarian spat as Jane and John got into position. Jane liked the way the quarian slapped away the turian's grabby claws. She knew this was dirty, good for her. The quarian saw the others closing in on her. She ducked away, tossing something and a blast went off. Jane and John stood up at the base of the stairs, aware of the group behind them and up the stairs. They quickly took care of the turian and the two salarians. Jane rushed over to the quarian.

"Fist set me up! I knew I couldn't trust him!" she hissed.

"Were you hurt in the fight?" Jane asked.

"I know how to look after myself. Not that I don't appreciate the help. Who are you?" she asked and John approached.

"My name's Shepard, this is my sister. We're looking for evidence to prove Saren's a traitor." John said and Jane realized the quarian was rather young.

"Then I have a chance to repay you for saving my life. But not here. We need to go somewhere safe." the quarian said.

"The ambassador's office. It's safe there. He'll want to see this anyway." Ash said.

"Let's get you someplace safe, kid." Jane said as she gave John a victorious grin.

* * *

"You two are not making my life easy. Firefights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's Den? Do you know how many...who's this? A quarian? What are you up to, Shepard?" Udina growled and Jane tried to look innocent.

"Making your day, Ambassador. She has information linking Saren to the geth." John grinned and Jane nodded.

"Really? Maybe you better start at the beginning, Miss...?" Udina seemed to be extra sweet for the quarian now, Jane noticed with a smirk.

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya." Tali introduced herself.

"We don't see many quarians here. Why did you leave the flotilla?" Udina asked.

"I was on my Pilgrimage, my rite of passage into adulthood." Tali said and Jane nodded, Tali was fairly young then.

"Tell us what you found." Jane asked.

"During my travels I began hearing reports of geth. Since they drove my people into exile, the geth have never ventured beyond the Veil. I was curious." Tali explained. "I tracked a patrol of geth to an uncharted world. I waited for one to become separated from its unit. Then I disabled it and removed its memory core."

"I thought the geth fried their memory cores when they died. Some kind of defense mechanism." Anderson stated.

"How did you manage to preserve the memory core?" John asked.

"My people created the geth. If you're quick, careful, and lucky small caches of data can sometimes be saved." Tali said. "Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks." Tali played it and Jane smiled at her brother. They shared a look of complete victory.

"I don't recognize that other voice. The one talking about Reapers." Udina muttered.

"I feel like I've heard that name before." Jane muttered, rubbing her neck.

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago." Tali explained. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction, and then they vanished. At least, that's what the geth believe."

"Sounds a little far-fetched." Udina said snidely.

"The vision on Eden Prime...I understand it now. I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers." Jane stated.

"The geth revere the Reapers as gods, the pinnacle of non-organic life. And they believe Saren knows how to bring the Reapers back." Tali said.

"The Council is just going to love this!" Udina scoffed and Jane rolled her eyes.

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them." Jane said.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor." Anderson declared.

"The captain's right. We need to present this to the Council right away." Udina muttered.

"What about her? The quarian?" Wrex asked and Jane found herself liking the giant hulk of krogan.

"My name is Tali!" Tali barked. "You saw me in the ally, Commander. You know what I can do. Let me come with you."

"We'll take all the help we can get." John grinned and Jane nodded.

"Thanks. You won't regret this." Tali said.

"Anderson and I will go ahead to get things ready with the Council. Take a few minutes to collect yourself, then meet us in the Tower." Udina ordered before marching out.

* * *

_"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the Conduit."_

_"And one step closer to the return of the Reapers."_

"You wanted proof, there it is. This confirms everything Jane Shepard saw on Eden Prime, despite her so called mental state." Undina declared. John snarled and took a step at the back of the Human Ambassador but Jane grabbed his arm. When John glanced at her, she shook her head. Getting her message, John sighed but stepped back.

"This evidence is irrefutable, Ambassador." Councilor Sparatus said, shaking his head. "Saren will be stripped of his Spectre status and all efforts will be made to bring him in to answer for his crimes."

"And Commander Jane Shepard, we owe you an apology." Councilor Tevos added. "You have proven yourself to be of sound mind and character. I am sorry we doubted you before. Back to the matter at hand, I believe I know the identity of the other person speaking with Saren. That is Matriarch Benezia."

"Who's she?" Jane asked.

"Matriarchs are powerful asari who have entered the final stage of their lives. Revered for their wisdom and experience, they serve as guides and mentors to my people. Matriarch Benzia is a powerful biotic, and she has many followers. She will make a formidable ally for Saren." Councilor Tevos explained.

"I'm more interested in these Reapers." Councilor Valern mused. "What do you know about them?"

"Only what was extracted from the geth's memory core." Captain Anderson explained. "The Reapers were an ancient race of machine that wiped out the Proteans. Then they vanished."

"The geth believe the Reapers are gods. And that Saren is the prophet for their return." John chimed in.

"We think the Conduit is the key to bringing them back, Saren's searching for it. That's why he attacked Eden Prime." Anderson finished.

"Do we even know what this Conduit is?" Councilor Valern inquired.

"No sir, not yet." Jane said. "However Saren thinks it can bring back the Reapers. That's bad enough."

"Listen to what you're saying!" Councilor Sparatus snapped. "Saren wants to bring back the machines that wiped out all life in the galaxy? Impossible. It has to be. Where did the Reapers go? Why did they vanish? How come we've found no trace of their existence? If they were real, we'd have found something!"

"We tried to warn you about Saren, and you refused to face the truth. Don't make the same mistake again." John snapped back.

"This is different. You proved Saren betrayed the Council. We all agree he's using the geth to search for the Conduit, but we don't really know why." Councilor Tevos said.

"The Reapers are obviously just a myth, Commander. A convenient lie to cover Saren's true purpose. A legend he is using to bend the geth to his will." Councilor Valern reasoned.

"Fifty thousand years ago, the Reapers wiped out all galactic civilization. If Saren finds the Conduit, it will happen again!" Jane jumped in.

"Saren is a rogue agent on the run for his life. He no longer has the rights or resources of a Sectre. The Council has stripped him of his position." Councilor Sparatus said.

"That is not good enough!" Undina shouted. "You know he's hiding somewhere in the Traverse. Send your fleet in!"

"A fleet cannot track down one man." Councilor Valern retorted.

"A Citadel fleet could secure the entire region. Keep the geth from attacking any more of our colonies." Undina explained.

"Or it could trigger a war with the Terminus Systems!" Councilor Sparatus countered. "We won't be dragged into a galactic confrontation over a few dozen human colonies!"

"I can take Saren down." John said, punching his right fist into the palm of his left hand.

"The Commander's right. There is a way to stop Saren that doesn't require fleets or armies." Tevos said.

"No!" Councilor Sparatus burst out. "Humanity is not ready for the responsibilities that come with joining the Spectres."

"You don't have to send a fleet into the Traverse, and the Ambassador gets his human Spectre. Everybody's happy." John countered.

The Council shared looks amongst themselves. The Councilor Tevos shoot the group of humans a long look.

"One moment." she said and stepped back from her podium, drawing the other two Councilors with her. They began talking in hushed tones away from the microphones.

"What's that all about?" Anderson muttered to Undina. Udina scowled.

"Whatever the reason meeting like that during an open Council meeting is highly irregular." Udina muttered just as the Citadel Council stepped back to their former positions.

"Commander John Shepard - step forward." Councilor Tevos said. After exchanging a nod with Anderson, John straightened and swiftly moved forward, adopting an at attention stance. Even so he almost buckled at what came next.

"Commander Jane Shepard - step forward." Councilor Valern said. Jane blinked in shock as she stepped forward, matching her brother's stance as she stood before the Council.

"We are fully aware that Nihlus was given a Spectre candidate drawn from a pool of Humanities' best. From your service records and what we have heard of both of your actions today, both of you are equally qualified to become Spectres." Councilor Tevos explained. "It is the decision of the Council that both John and Jane Shepard be granted all the powers and privileges of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citdael."

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle; those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file. Just as you two have proven today." Councilor Valern said.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol. The embodiment of courage, determination, and self-reliance. They are the right hand of the Council, instruments of our will." Councilor Tevos said.

"Spectres bear a great burden. They are protectors of galactic peace, both our first and last line of defense. The Safety of the galaxy is theirs to uphold." Councilor Sparatus said.

"You two are the first human Spectres. This is a great accomplishment for you and your entire species." Councilor Tevos acknowledged.

"I'm honored, Councilors." John and Jane spoke in unison, both bowing slightly.

"We're sending both of you into the Traverse after Saren. He's a fugitive from justice, so you are authorized to use any means necessary to apprehend or eliminate him." Councilor Valern ordered.

"While both of you have been sworn in together, this does not mean your fates are directly tied to the other. You may choose to work alone or together. But know this, we have had sibling teams of Spectres before. We find the pairing to be most advantageous. We hope you two decide to continue this pairing after your finish your mission. With that, this meeting of the Council is adjourned." Councilor Tevos finished.

"Two? Unbelievable." Undina muttered. John and Jane shared a look and began to grin.

"Not bad, baby sister." John congratulated.

"Not too shabby, big brother by fourteen minutes." Jane said. The two Shepards grinned at each other.

"Congratulations Commanders." Anderson said, shaking their hands.

"We've got a lot of work to do." Undina mused. "You two will need a ship, a crew, supplies...Anderson, come with me. I'll need your help to set this all up. We'll also need to contact the Alliance. Getting two Spectres goes beyond their wildest dreams."

"Well what do we do now?" Ashley asked. John thought for a moment before turning to Garrus.

"Garrus, can you get us time in a conference room at C-Sec and maybe some time on the Citadel target range for the next few hours?" John asked.

"I can swing that but it'll take about a hour or so." Garrus said. "What's the plan, John?"

"I know Kaidan and Ashley will be coming with us. Tali you've said the same and I know Wrex is in." John said.

"Damn right, Shepard." Wrex rumbled.

"You're not leaving me behind, Shepard." Garrus stated.

"So we need some place to go over some things." John explained. "Squad formations, hand signals, and some basic plans that Jane and I use so when we're in a fire fight, we cut down on the confusion. That way no one gets their head blown off because they misunderstand something."

"Plus I want to upgrade some things at the C-Sec requisition office. See if they have some equipment only Spectres can access." Jane said, smiling. John blinked and grinned evilly.

"Damn fine idea, I'm going to join you. Everyone else, meet at C-Sec in one hour. Gather supplies and anything else you might need for an extended mission on ship."

* * *

Several hours later the ragtag group exited the elevator with their supplies in tow and looked at the Normandy.

"I've got big news for you, Shepard. Captain Anderson is stepping down as commanding officer of the Normandy. The ship is yours now." Udina spoke to John and Jane blinked.

"She's quick and quiet and you know the crew. Perfect ship for a pair of Spectres. Teat her well, Commanders." Anderson said and Jane stepped back to let John have a moment with his mentor.

"I'll take good care of her, sir." John said.

"I know you will, Commander." Anderson replied.

"What kind of leads do we have?" Jane asked.

"Saren's gone. Don't even try to find him. But we know what he's after: the Conduit. He's got his geth scouring the Traverse looking for clues." Anderson stated.

"We have reports of geth in the Feros system shortly before our colony there dropped out of contact. And there have been sightings around Noveria." Udina added.

"Find out what Saren was after on Feros and Noveria. Maybe you can figure out where the Conduit is before he does." Anders said.

"The Reapers are the real threat." Jane stated.

"I'm with the Council on this one, Shepard. I'm not sure they even exist." Udina said and Jane thought about the beacon's vision. They were real.

"But if they do exist, the Conduit's the key to bringing them back. Stop Saren from getting the Conduit and we stop the Reapers from returning." Anderson said and Jane nodded.

"I'll stop him." she growled.

"We have one more lead. Matriarch Benezia, the other voice on that recording? She has a daughter, a scientist who specializes in the Protheans." Udina said. "We don't know if she's involved but it might be a good idea to try and find her. See what she knows. Her name's Liara. Dr. Liara T'Soni. We have reports she was exploring an archeological dig on one of the uncharted world in the Artemis Tau cluster."

"Sounds like we should head for the Artemis Tau cluster." John stated and Jane nodded.

"It's your decision, Commanders. You're Spectres now. You don't answer to us." Anderson said, looking like a proud father.

"But your actions still reflect on humanity as a whole. You make a mess and I get stuck cleaning it up." Udina snarled.

"We'll try not to make things any harder on you, Ambassador." Jane said.

"Glad to hear it, Commander. Remember: you were a human long before you were a Spectre." Udina stated and Jane fought not to roll her eyes. "I have a meeting to get to. Captain Anderson can answer any questions you might have." John, Jane, Ash, and Kaidan saluted the Captain before they entered the ship.

* * *

"I heard what happened to Captain Anderson and-who's this?" Joker asked as the twins stepped onto the bridge.

"I'm Commander Jane Shepard. Spectre and twin sister to the Commander you know so well." Jane said as she looked at Joker and he looked at her. It was clear there was something waiting to be said, but instead he turned to John.

"I mean, he survives a hundred battles, and then gets taken down by backroom politics." Joker continued and Jane smirked. "Just watch your back, Commander..., uh Commanders. Things go bad on this mission, you two are next on their chopping block."

"Saren's out there somewhere. And we're going to find him." Jane said.

"Everyone on this ship is behind you, Commander. One hundred percent." Joker said, looking up at John. "Give 'em time, and you'll be at one hundred percent too." He shot Jane a look. "Intercom's open. If you've got anything you want to say to the crew, now's the time."

"Up for a big speech?" John asked.

"Together for this one." Jane replied.

"This is Commander John Shepard..."

"...and Commander Jane Shepard speaking."

"We have our orders:"

"Find Saren before he finds the Conduit." Jane stated.

"I won't lie to you, crew. This mission isn't going to be easy." John confessed. "For too long our species has stood apart from the others. Now it's time for us to step up and do our part for the rest of the galaxy!"

"Time to show them what humans are made of!" Jane added. "Our enemy knows we're coming. When we go into the Traverse, Saren's followers will be waiting for us. But we'll be ready for them, too."

"Humanity needs to do this." John said. "Not just for our own sake, but for the sake of every other species in Citadel Space."

"Saren must be stopped, and I promise you all..." Jane stared, looking at John.

"We will stop him." the twins said in unison.

"Well said, Commanders. The Captain would be proud." Joke said.

"The captain gave up everything so we could have this chance. We can't fail." John said and the two turned away from the bridge.

"Yes, sir and ma'am." Joker stated.

End Chapter 1

Toby's End A/N: Well that's it for chapter 1. Sorry to say but from now on our publishing schedule will be, when we get the chapter done. Depending on our schedules it could be as little as week to God only knows how long. It also depends on how much we fight about what we want to get done. You wouldn't believe the back and forth discussions we've had about simple military ranks for Chapter 1. The things we do for accurate details. *grins at them all*

Belle's End A/N: I was right about the military ranks in Mass Effect.


	3. Chapter 2

Twin Fates

By Belle and Tobias

Automatic Disclaimer: We do not own the rights to the Mass Effect or any other referenced copy righted material. This is a work that asks the question what if?

Chapter 2: Finding Dr. T'Soni

Earth Date: June 2nd, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Entering the Artemis Tau Cluster

Jane Shepard looked over the CIC at the holographic map. Which system would Protheans most likely have a hidden ruin?

"Credit for your thoughts." John said as he approached with a data pad in hand and Jane looked at him over her shoulder.

"The four major systems are Athens, Knossos, Macedon, and Sparta." Jane stated. "There are no unusual readings to help us narrow down where Dr. T'Soni could be."

"So we're pretty much just guessing at this point?" John asked and Jane sighed.

"Pretty much." she confessed and John shrugged.

"I like Athens." John pointed out and Jane smirked.

"That's because you love Greek mythology." she said. "I suppose we could go Athens, Macedon, Sparta, and Knossos."

"Why that order?" John asked.

"Well it's a circle that way, and we save the ancient city that was actually on an island and not Greece for last." she pointed out.

"I guess that works." John said.

"Joker, let's aim for Athens first." Jane ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." Joker called and Jane looked at the holograph, tapping at the console to make the selected system bigger.

"Five planets, let's hope they are easy to evaluate." Jane muttered.

"Come on, I'll buy you a beer while we head for the system." John said.

"I'm on duty." Jane shot back.

"We're in transit, come on, have lunch with your big brother." he said and Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'll have lunch, but I'm not drinking. We really need to work on our shifts anyway, might as well get that done over lunch." she sighed as they headed down to the mess. John stopped to get a couple of pads with the Normandy's personnel roster. "And you are only fourteen minutes older."

"Doesn't matter, I'm still buying my little sister lunch. Besides I was joking about the beer, I don't condone drinking during duty either." he said as they each grabbed a meal tray and waited to heat them up in the microwave. "I'm thinking we overlap an hour at each end of the shift. That allows us to share the bed."

"Thirteen hour shifts would do that. I can start at 000 and go till 1300 and you go from 1200 till 100." Jane nodded as her food finished cooking and she moved to the table.

"Aren't you going to wait for me?" John teased.

"I'm a biotic, I need to eat or else I get all migraine-y." Jane stated as she opened the container and looked at what the Alliance called lunch. "I'd kill for some of Mom's roast chicken."

"You do know that wasn't really chicken." John teased.

"And those hamburgers you loved so much weren't really cow...or ham." Jane shot back as she bit into the burrito-like object. It was beef flavored.

"What is so different about those biotic lunches?" John asked as he sat down. "We both got the same version of the meal." Jane gave him a look for asking a question while her mouth was full. Kaidan came to rescue as he entered the mess area as well.

"Biotic meals have fat injected in. Most meals make sure to keep the fat levels at healthy reserves for humans on ships, biotics burn more calories, so to keep us healthy our food has more fat." Kaidan stated as he popped his meal tray into the microwave.

"I know that." John stated. "I should reword the question, does it taste different?"

"I don't know." Jane stated, grabbing John's wrist and taking the first bite of his burrito before sitting back. "Yes, they taste the same."

"I should have seen that coming." he sighed.

"Commander...ma'am." Kaidan clarified when both Shepards looked at him. "Were you sent to BAaT for your training?" Jane shook her head.

"I missed BAaT by a few years, I was part of the trial group for the program that is now being used on Grissom." she replied and Kaidan nodded before collecting his tray and sitting next to John.

"Is this going to be a biotic shop talk?" John asked and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Alenko, we've decided to do a thirteen hour shift between the two of us. We will overlap for an hour coming on and going off." Jane stated. "I want to do a similar schedule with you and Williams. You served as John's LT and Ash has been under me for about a month. However, I want you two split between us."

"I see how you're doing this." John nodded. "If our shifts are 000 to 1300 and 1200 to 100, then their schedules would be 600 to 1900 and 1800 to 700."

"Exactly, that way we have an overlap of all personnel and fresh eyes constantly rotating in and out." Jane stated and John nodded. He typed away on a pad and handed it to Jane who looked it over, chewing on a bite for minute.

"Would it be possible for me to get the 600 to 1900 shift, it fits my usual schedule." Kaidan asked and the Shepards looked at each other.

"You have rank." Jane stated.

"Your call, you proved yourself on Eden Prime." John replied as the rest of the crew also arrived for lunch.

~*TF~TF*~

"Commanders." Garrus said. He and Tali headed for the supply cabinet John had marked for dextro supplies. They prepped their meals with the others and Jane noted with amusement that Wrex helped himself to two levo meals and two dextro meals. As they all sat down at the table John finished off his meal in a couple of quick bites. He picked up his datapad again as he munched on the last bit before speaking.

"Since everyone is here, I want to let you know that we're everyone set up with staggered shifts. We're going to use standard Alliance Military time. I'll get all of you who don't have it, basic access to the ship and its general database. It'll be entry level clearance but it should help us all read up on briefs and reports during down time. Any questions so far?" John asked. He waited a few minutes but no one spoke up.

"Okay, this is libel to change later but these are the areas you'll be working on when you're on ship and on duty." John continued typing away for a moment. "Garrus from what I've read of your dossier that C-SEC forwarded to me you have basic skills on ground vehicle maintenance. I'm assigning you to the Mako upkeep. You'll be in charge of repairs with Wrex and Ashely helping you as needed."

"Will do Commander." Garrus replied, raising his wrap into the air in a mock salute before taking a big bite out of it.

"Ash, Wrex besides helping Garrus out when he needs the hands, you two will be maintaining the armory and all supplies therein. Check with Ensign Chris Postle, he's our requisition officer. I'm not saying buy everything under the sun, but make sure to keep the stock of basic mods and other field supplies topped off. Anything high end and that we could use, run by me or Jane first." John said.

"Also our PT equipment is also stored in the armory." Jane added after finishing a bite of her lunch. "That needs to be maintained and set up as needed. Since we're staggering the shifts people maybe using it odd times. I'm not saying you have to wipe it down after someone uses it, but try to make sure it stays in working order. Garrus if you have some down time, help them out when you can."

"Got it Shepards." Wrex said, shoving an entire meal wrap into his mouth.

"Yes sirs, ummm, ma'am and sir." Ashely said. John grinned while Jane chuckled.

"Sirs is fine when addressing both of us, Ash." Jane assured the Chief.

"Tali when I spoke with you earlier you mentioned you had a lot of experience working on the engines when you were on the Flotilla. I'd like you to work with Chief Engineer Adams. I've already spoken with him and he's excited to talk with you. Feel free to ask what you like. As long as it's not classified, Adams will fill you in on anything about the Normandy and if you like, you can take it back to the Flotilla as part of you Pilgrimage gift." John said.

"Thank you Shepard, that will be a big help." Tali responded, happily. John grinned at her and gave her a wink.

"It's John." He said, and the little light on Tali's mouth port lit up a few times as if she was trying to speak. In the end she said nothing.

"Kaidan, you help Joker pilot the Normandy but I noticed he's always at the helm. In fact, per the old roster he should have been off duty two hours ago. Do you take the helm solo at all?" Jane asked, curious.

"Not too often Commander." Kaidan admitted. "Joker prefers to being at the helm. He can't do PT everyday to stay in shape. He also does his paperwork and even has others bring him his meals at the helm. I've only seen him hand it over to someone else for rack time and bathroom breaks."

"Why can't he do PT?" Jane asked and Kaidan squirmed in his chair.

"It'd be better to ask him, ma'am."

"I will." Jane said and sighed.

"Well it's against regs but as long as he doesn't drive himself to the brink I'm okay with it." John said and shot Jane a look. Jane rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Alright, as long as he gets six hours of sleep a day I can let it slide. Let us know if he starts to burn out, alright Kaidan?" Jane allowed. Kaidan smiled and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"One last thing." John said as Ash made to get up. She frowned but sat back down. John gestured to the datapad he brought to share with Jane earlier. "I received orders and status regarding the Normandy. Officially the ship and all personnel on board are attached to the Citadel as part of the defense forces as they see fit. It's their polite way of reminding us that even thought Jane and I are Spectres, the Alliance considers us, the Normandy and its crew as Allaince. They have also extended security clearance to all non-Alliance personnel." John gestured to Tali, Garrus and Wrex. "You three are considered mission advisors."

"And unofficially?" Garrus asked. John grinned and Jane smiled when she saw the look on his face. She took the datapad from him as he began to speak.

"Unofficially you're crew." John stated. "Everyone currently at this table is considered the ground team. When one of us calls for the ground team to report for brief, that means you."

"They left out the first name and service number of the Commanding Officer for the Normandy." Jane said, looking at the datapad in surprise. John shot her a smirk.

"Noticed that did you?"

"What does that mean?" Garrus asked and Kaidan sighed.

"It means that the Commanders both have the same level of control of the ship. I've heard of them leaving rank off of the senior officers during black ops to protect the CO but this is crazy." Kaidan grumbled.

"So who leads us then? The female or the male?" Wrex grumbled. Jane sighed as everyone turned to stare at them.

"We'll do it just like before." Jane said, and John nodded.

"Before?" Ash asked and John grinned at her.

"Jane and I went through N-school together." He explained. "We got paired up on the same squad and we had the same rank then too. We decided we'd switch off as needs demanded."

"Still there had to have been issues with who led. Two battlemasters hardly ever agree on the same plan of battle." Wrex stated.

"Which brings us to how this squad will work. John and I will decide during pre-mission brief who will lead and who will go. I expect all of you to accompany us on most missions." Jane stated.

"During operations on the Normandy whoever is on duty will have the first say." John said.

"Also, if we argue about a decision, feel free to offer opinions but do not side with either of us." Jane continued.

"It fractures the squad and causes problems during the mission." John explained.

"Any questions?" The Shepards asked in unison. The other ground team members all shivered.

"Keelah that was scary." Tali whimpered.

"Alright then. We'll have after mission meetings like this from now on. I liked it." John said.

"Dismissed everyone." Jane stated.

~*TF~TF*~

Earth Date: June 4th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Athens System

"Well that wasted a day." John chuckled and Jane sighed as she looked at the various materials they had found.

"Well, those two gas giants could be used for hydrogen fuel collection, so we can sent this report to Alliance Command. Your shift didn't find Doctor T'soni either, but we did get something out of it." Jane stated.

"Garrus says that the insignia we found belongs to the Magna Colony. They might call rights on a hydrogen fueling station." Ash stated as she entered the bridge and Jane nodded.

"That's useful, we can send out two reports then, one to Alliance and one to the Council." Jane stated.

"You're really going to tell the Council?" Ash asked and Jane gave her a look.

"Ash, both of your Commanders are acting Spectres right now. We are going to keep the Council in the loop." Jane said before giving her brother a look.

"Yeah, of course." he said with a grin.

"By the book, John." Jane warned and he grinned as he headed off the bridge.

"Where to next, Commander?" Joker asked and Jane sighed.

"Macedon system. One system down, three possibly to go." she stated before looking at Joker.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Joker asked.

"I like to know my crew. Mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jane asked and Joker scoffed.

"I can see where this is going. You did a background check on me, didn't you? Well, I'll tell you the same thing I told the captain. You want me as your pilot. I'm not good, I'm not even great. I'm the best damn helmsman in the Alliance fleet! Top of my class in flight school? I earned that. All those commendations in my file? I earned every single one. Those weren't given to me as a charity for my disease." Joker snapped with righteous indignation. Jane stared for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Are you sick?" she asked with sincere concern and Joker's face dropped.

"You mean...you mean you didn't know? Ah, crap." Joker groaned before shaking his head and turning to look Jane in the eyes. "Okay...I've got Vrolik's Syndrome. Brittle bone disease. The bones in my legs never developed properly. They're basically hollow. Too much force and they'll shatter. Even with crutches and my leg brace it's hard to get around. One wrong step and crack! It's very dramatic! But I've learned to manage my condition, Commander. Put the Normandy in my hands and I'll make her dance for you. Just don't ask me to get up and dance, unless, you know, you like the sound of snapping shin bones." Joker turned back to look at the controls. Jane looked at him for a moment before looking out at space.

"I generally don't go poking around files unless I suspect something, Joker. If I want to know something about a person, I usually just ask them." Jane stated. "You and the Normandy's crew helped to rescue Eden Prime, all of you were on my good side for that alone. I'm sorry to have made you paranoid."

"It was nothing." Joker sighed and Jane smirked.

"However, after that display, I have to ask. Why does everyone call you Joker?" she asked with a grin and Joker rolled his eyes.

"It's a lot shorter than saying Alliance Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreau. Plus, I love to make little children laugh." Joker said in a snide tone and Jane smirked.

"I was just thinking how much you remind me of Santa Claus." she teased and Joker gave her a look.

"Look, I didn't pick the name. One of the instructors in flight school used to bug me about never smiling. She started calling me Joker, and it stuck." he stated in a clipped manner and Jane looked at him. He was doing his best to keep from facing her.

"Why didn't you ever smile?" she asked.

"Hey, I worked my ass off in flight school, Commander. The world's not going to hand you anything if you go around grinning like an idiot. By the end of the year, I was the best pilot in the Academy. Even better than the instructors. And everybody knew it. They'd all gotten their asses kicked by the sickly kid with the creaky little legs. One guess who was smiling at graduation." he smirked before looking at Jane and she nodded.

"You'll do, Joker, you have that je ne sais quoi I like in my soldiers. You'll do, just watch the lip with the higher ups. I hate having to do the paperwork to apologize for smart ass helmsmen." Jane order as she turned. "Get us to Macedon in one piece."

~*TF~TF*~

Earth Date: June 5th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, On Sharjila in the Macedon System

"Jane."

Jane turned in surprise to find John standing behind her holding out a mug of coffee to her.

"It's 1207 hours. Let me take over so you can get some dinner." John said. Jane smiled and took the mug from her brother gratefully.

"Thanks, John." Jane said and took a long drink from her mug as she headed off.

"Pressley, mark the time as 1208 hours, Commander John Shepard assuming command on his watch." John said, sipping his own coffee.

"Aye sir." Pressley said. The Normandy's VI chimed out on the deck of the change and John nodded.

"Very good. Call me if you need anything." John said and stepped away from the map console. He made his way up front by Joker. Joker looked up as John approached.

"Hey Commander, had a nice talk with your sister. She's like you but you know, hot." Joker said.

"Joker…" John warned.

"Got it, don't say anything about the N7's sister." Joker said.

"You learn well young apprentice." John shot back. Joker laughed.

"Still she's creepy when she's on deck. She stood at the map and she seemed to stare at everyone. At least you wander the ship checking on everyone."

"Comes from being a sniper." John explained. "Jane always liked to watch things from a distance."

"Still can you ask her to um, not drill holes in the back of my head?"

"No promises." John said, turning around from his helmsmen. "I'm going to check on everyone. Call me if you need anything."

"Aye aye sir."

~*TF~TF*~

"I still don't see why we're dropping onto this planet." Wrex grumbled as the Mako came to skidding halt on the ground of the planet Sharjila. John was busy double checking the Mako's readout to make sure everything was operational so Jane turned around in her seat right behind him. It was the gunner's seat and control the Mako's turrets.

To her right was Garrus and right next to him was Wrex. Ashely, Kaidan and Tali sat on seats opposite of them with an empty seat in the back for another three human sized people.

"Joker picked up some encrypted chatter across the communications band. From what we could decrypt it appears to be slavers. John and I make it a special point to shut down those kinds of operations if we can." Jane explained. Wrex grunted and crossed his arms.

"Very well Shepard, as long as there's a good fight." Wrex grumbled. Jane laughed and turned back around as the Mako's VI began to chirp.

_"Warning, safety locks have been turned off for current driver. Please note that this could create hazardous situations as the M35 Mako will not automatically engage thrusters to maintain contact with ground during vertical ascents. To re-engage th-"_ The VI was cut off as John switched off the warning notices.

"Uh Commander don't we need that?" Garrus asked.

"Nah I'm good." John said as Jane buckled her seat belt. "Buckle up everyone!"

Tali leaned over to whisper to Ashely, "What does he mean by buckling up? Buckle what?"

Tali's answer was a terrified scream from the Gunnery Chief as John Shepard stomped his foot on the accelerator.

~*TF~TF*~

"Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name!"

"Ash."

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven!"

"Ashley!"

"Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us-!"

"WILLIAMS!"

Ashley stopped praying to look up. Jane was looking at her in exasperation while John was looking at her in amusement. Everyone else was frozen stiff.

"He stopped." Jane said and Ashely took a deep breath.

"Sorry ma'am."

"It's okay, my instructor did the same thing during basic." John replied. Kaidan made a choking sound.

"Everyone suit up. There are a couple of minerals around here I want to mark and Jane noticed something odd. Since it was on our way to the slaver's camp I thought we'd stop by." John explained. Everyone put their helmets on and John popped the hatch. Most of the others followed him out but Jane waited behind. Ashley was the last out and stood with her. Indicating with hand signals to switch to a private comm channel, she did.

"Are you okay Ash?" Jane asked, concerned.

"I was until he jumped from one mountain top to another using the jump jets." Ashley replied. She heard Jane sigh.

"He does that."

~*TF~TF*~

The Mako came to skidding halt as it cleared the ridge. John gave a low whistle as Jane scanned the area around the pre-fab building.

"I count three sniper towers and at least a dozen guards on the outside." Jane reported. John was thoughtful for a moment.

"Can I count on you to focus fire power on the towers until the snipers are down?" John asked.

"You got it! What's the plan?" she asked. The Mako shifted and roared down the hill in high gear as John gunned the engine.

"Don't get killed." John said as they hit a bump and went airborne. He fired all the jump jets at once, sending the Mako higher. The Mako soared for a moment before landing in a cluster of the troops. There seemed to be a momentary pause before the slavers opened fire, trying to take down the Mako's shields.

"Hold on!" John said to the others as he put the Mako in gear again. It lurched forward and Tali made a choking sound as she saw over John's shoulder two human mercs go flying over the hood as John barreled right through them.

"You crazy boshtet!" Tali cried out, just as Jane fired the canon. The top of one of the towers exploded.

"That sound like a Quarian insult!" John alled back to them as Jane fired with the guns. The Mako jerked as John swerved around, aiming for more Mercs with the hood of the Mako

"It was!" Garrus cried, clinging to a rail over his seat. "It human terms it basically means bastard!"

"Ha! Gotta remember that one!"

"Shepard that one can still crawl!" Wrex point out. John saw the Merc crawling towards the building. The canon roared again and then John changed course. He hit a bump which made Wrex laugh. "Now he can't."

"Do all humans drive like this?" Garrus asked as John brought the Mako to a stop not too far from the doors to the building. The canon roared one final time and Jane cheered.

"Commander John Shepard is the only one I've ever seen drive like this." Kaidan said.

"Thank the Spirits for small favors."

"Everyone suit up, we're going inside." John ordered.

~*TF~TF*~

"Seems kind of quiet." Ashely said as the main door closed behind them. Jane paused from opening the second door and shot Ashley a look. "What?"

"Never, _ever_ say that during a mission." Jane snapped. Ashley shrugged.

"Why not?" she asked. Her answer came as Jane hit the pad to open the door. She dove to the side as hundreds of round filled the doorway.

"That answer your question?" Jane snarked. The gunfire eventually died down, leaving an uncomfortable silence.

"Well now what?" Wrex rumbled after a few minutes.

"Aw fuck it." John mumbled. He pulled out all of his grenades and moved to the side of the door.

"John you are not seriously considering-" Jane was cut off as John pulled the pins on all of his grenades and threw them all thru the doorway just before jamming his hand on the door pad to close the door. Men began to scream and then explosions began to ring out. When the noise died down Garrus went for the door.

"Wait." John said. Everyone was staring at him before one last bang went off.

"I saw a fuel tank inside." John explained as he opened the door. Everyone moved in, sweeping the area.

"There, upper floor balcony!" Garrus cried out.

"Cover, cover!" John screamed as the remaining slavers opened fire.

"Well this is cute." Jane mumbled.

"I got this Commanders." Tali said. She quickly detached a device from her Omni-tool arm and tossed it over. "Shut your eyes!"

There was a loud crackle followed by a bang. The mercs began to curse and cry out.

"Good job Tali now open fire!" John ordered and everyone stood as one and began to fire...

~*TF~TF*~

Jane stood over the dead Asari and kicked her, making sure the leader was dead.

"Well, that's one less slaver, right, Commander?" Ash asked and Jane nodded as she knelt down and took the dead Asari's omnitool.

"Anything good over there?" John asked.

"Raid schedules that won't be completed and a list of auctions. Sending that to Alliance command and the Council. It's going down in Council space and there are humans for sale, looks like they're going to be working together to stop some of those." Jane stated before blinking. "Now this is interesting. Apparently our slaver here is Dahlia Dantius, sister to a Nassana Dantius, a diplomat on the Citadel."

"We have more slaver information up here." Garrus called down from the second floor.

"Send it to the right sources." John responded. "So what do we know about Dahlia?"

"Apparently, she's been making some spending money blackmailing her older sister by threatening to reveal her own existence and ruining her sister's career." Jane stated, copying the information onto her omnitool. "I don't like politicians who allow slavers to function, even if they were their own family."

"I was thinking about selling Garrus back to C-Sec." John chuckled.

"I heard that." Garrus called and John laughed.

"I'd put two into you before you ever got the chance to get into the slave trade." Jane stated.

"Good to know it would be quick." John said.

"I didn't say where I put the two John." Jane replied as she headed out.

~*TF~TF*~

"That's two strikes." John sighed as they got back onto the Normandy and began to store their gear.

"I know." Jane sighed. "Watch, it's going to be Knossos now."

"Want to skip straight for it then?" John asked and Jane shook her head.

"No for two reasons, one, it's very, very far away right now and two, if we go there then it will be Sparta." Jane sighed.

"Come on, let big brother buy you dinner." John teased.

"You are only older than me by fourteen minutes." Jane stated.

"I'll always be your older brother." John retorted and Jane sighed.

"Check your gear, idiot, then shower, I don't want to eat near you when you smell like that. Even Wrex smells less offensive than you." Jane scolded.

"I'm feeling insulted." Wrex stated.

"You should, shower more often." Jane stated and Wrex chuckled.

"Bold female." he replied as he took a seat to go over his weapons. Jane sat next to him, going over her sniper rifle when Garrus sat across from her.

"Good job with those barriers." Kaidan stated as he put his armor away.

"Thanks, you too." Jane said with a nod.

"What eyepiece are you using?" Garrus asked and Jane snorted.

"I'm not telling you." she stated and he blinked. "You're competition. Can't give you a shot to have a better kill count."

"Those are fighting words, Commander." Garrus growled.

"Damn straight, let's see what you've got, Turian." she shot back.

"Jane, when are you going to be done?" John asked near the elevator and she gave him a look.

"When I'm done." she stated.

~*TF~TF*~

Earth Date: June 7th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Sparta System

"How are things looking up here, Joker?" Jane asked as she entered the bridge.

"Everything's green, ma'am." Joker replied before looking over his shoulder at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Some Asari writings we found when we dealt with that slaver." Jane replied as Kaidan moved onto the bridge.

"The Commander has been trying to translate them." Kaidan chuckled.

"I didn't know you read Asari." Joker stated.

"I don't, I was just trying to figure out what they were. I recognized one of the symbols from an Asari tapestry I used as a curtain in my dorm room." Jane stated.

"And you are trying to translate ancient Asari?" Joker asked and Jane smirked.

"Come on, Joker, we all have our tricks when on ship and out of paperwork. Between me and John our reports are done in no time." Jane said.

"Because you make sure of it." Kaidan added with a small grin. Jane blushed slightly as she looked out the window.

"You have to find something productive to do, I play with things like this. It's a pet project." she said with a shrug.

"I hate to see what you do on shore leave." Joker muttered and Jane laughed.

"I cook." she replied.

"I was worried." Joker said.

"Whatever I kill during field training." Jane joked and Joker gave her a look. "I'm kidding but I did take cooking classes for a while."

"When?" Kaidan asked and Jane thought.

"Guess it was seven or eight years ago. I was still a grunt, a lot of my squad was biotic hesitant, you'd think we were turians with how nervous they were around me." Jane said. "I ended up wanting to eat alone, first shore leave I found a learning center. Decided to take cooking classes."

"Oooh, so can I ask you to make me a sandwich?" Joker asked and Jane gave him a look.

"Of course, you'll never know what I might put in there though. Dextro and levo meat products look so similar sometimes." she teased and Joker gave her a look.

"Not funny." he said and Jane grinned.

"Depends on who you ask." Jane stated before noticing something on the radar. "Ground team assemble, we have something planetside on Edolus. Distress call, not T'Soni. I repeat, ground team, we have a distress call, not T'Soni."

"Jane, you sure?" John's voice came through her omnitool.

"Yeah, this is an Alliance frequency, I think the doctor would use the Council distress frequency." Jane said.

"Unless she's one of the bad guys." Joker muttered.

"I hear that." Jane muttered. "Come on Alenko, time for us to suit up."

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

~*TF~TF*~

"What do you see?" John asked from the controls as Jane looked out of the hatch through her scope.

"Don't move yet." she warned. Her scope saw the remains of a battle, there was a beacon, pulsing under the piss-yellow sky. The men on the ground weren't moving and there were a lot of them. "There is at least one unit of marines there."

"What's their status?" John asked and Jane rolled her eyes.

"What do you think? They're dead. John...this looks dangerous." Jane stated as she slipped into the tank and took the turret.

"I'll go slow on the approach." John nodded and Jane watched carefully. They approached slowly and then there was a tremble.

"Thresher maw!" Jane cried and John stopped.

"What?" he hissed.

"You never forget that tremble, he's moving, go!" Jane roared as she spun the gun watching. The tremor increased and she turned in time to see it rise out of the ground like a party favor. It roared and Jane aimed carefully. The blast took it in the side of the head, putting out an eye. The Maw screamed and she shot into the mouth.

"It's going under, go where it was!" Jane ordered.

"What?" John cried.

"Trust me!" Jane snapped and John drove.

"Are we going to die?" Tali cried as she clung to her seat.

"Not with the Commanders." Ash stated as the Maw reared back to spit.

"Turn left, hard!" Jane cried and the Maw missed, taking several more shots. Jane's aiming was flawless and she knew the weak spots now. The Thresher Maw roared before sinking into the ground.

"This is hardly the way to kill a Thresher Maw." Wrex muttered.

"Now is not the time, Wrex!" John snapped as the top hatch popped open. "Jane, what the hell are you doing?" Jane stood up through the hatch and waited. The Maw surfaced and this time she threw a warp right at its face. It roared and began to thrash. She dropped back in, slamming the hatch closed. She lunged for the turret controls and fired again. The Maw roared before it collapsed.

"That's right you sorry son of a bitch." Jane hissed. The ground team was silent for a moment.

"Now that...is a woman." Wrex grinned, elbowing Garrus.

"Jane..." John questioned and she looked at him.

"Pull up to the site." she stated and they shared a look before he did. She quickly exited and approached the beacon. The others got out as well and spread out over the area. "The beacon was set up in the middle of a Maw feeding ground...this wasn't an accident."

"Someone set them up?" John asked and Jane looked at the beacon. "Jane."

"I can handle a Thresher Maw, John. They are horrible and monstrous, but they're just big animals."

"Don't make me say it, Jane." John said and Jane gave him a look.

"Right now I'm Commander Shepard and I am fine. This was a kill zone. These marines were brought here for a reason." Jane said.

"Commanders, I found something." Garrus cried and Jane walked over. He pointed to something on the marine's armor. "The insignia on this one wasn't destroyed by the acid."

"That's recon division." Kaidan stated.

"Isn't that Admiral Kohoku's division?" Jane asked, looking at John and he nodded.

"After the Blitz, they were some of the first to come in, besides you." John said.

"Kohoku will want to know about this." Jane said.

"What a waste." Tali muttered as she shut off the device. "I managed to get some specs from the beacon."

"No Dr. T'Soni." Jane sighed.

"Thank God for small favors." John muttered.

"We still have the Knossos system." Jane sighed. "Joker, we're ready for pick up. T'Soni is not on this planet and we have dead marines who need to be recovered."

"On my way now, Commanders." Joker replied.

Jane moved over by Wrex to begin checking her weapons as they waited.

"How are you handling it?" John asked and Jane looked up at him.

"John...we've talked about this...more than I want to. I am fine. I know they are just big, nasty animals. I don't blame all of them for Akuze...I just don't really want one for a pet." Jane stated.

"I mean with those marines." John said and Jane looked at him.

"We can't know who did that to them, but we can hope they will be caught and brought to justice." Jane replied.

"Do you ever wonder if..." John started.

"John...revenge is a short lived therapy. Even if I kill every Thresher Maw I meet, if I 'avenge' my team. It doesn't bring them back. It doesn't make up for their loss." Jane said as Wrex moved past them. "I'm managing, you don't have to worry about me."

"Wrex." John said, noticing the krogan heading by them.

"Shepard." Wrex said, nodding at John before turning to Jane. "Shepard." He nodded at Jane before jogging over to check the Maw's corpse. Jane returned her attention to her brother, reaching out and taking his hand.

"John, I know how to ask for help. I'm fine." she said.

"You opened the top of the mako and threw a warp at it." he said in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, to keep it above ground, the warp caused it to thrash, while it thrashed it couldn't go underground. There is a method to my madness." Jane stated.

"We krogan use that technique." Wrex stated and the two Shepards looked at him as he jogged back over. He'd expanded a supply duffle from his belt and had something inside of it. "We don't use tanks, but, not bad for a human."

"See Wrex doesn't have a problem with my Thresher killing methods." Jane teased and John rolled his eyes.

~*TF~TF*~

Back on the Normandy John sighed. Jane was doing her best to avoid him which he understood to mean he'd pushed a little too hard. Sometimes she needed her space until she felt comfortable again. John had to admit ever since Akuze he'd been over protective to a fault. He'd even put in twenty-two requests for her to be transferred to his command. It took a personal call from Admiral Hackett to get him to stop harassing the paper pushers.

"A credit chit for your thoughts, Commander?" Garrus asked, coming up to John. John was sitting on a crate in the cargo bay, datapad in his hands as he pretended to observe Ashley teach Tali some basic Alliance hand to hand. It was going well, despite Ashley having to pull her punches a bit to avoid damaging Tali's suit.

"Just thinking deep thoughts." John said. Garrus chuckled and sat on a crate next to John's.

"Little sisters tend to make their older brothers worry." Garrus said. John smiled at that.

"You sound like someone who has experience with that." John said and Garrus chuckled again.

"I have a younger sister. I think half the time we were growing up we were playing pranks on the other. I woke up one day to find she had painted my mandibles bright pink." Garrus explained. "It didn't go to well with my markings."

John laughed at that. "Did you get her back?"

"Indeed I did. I hacked the datapad her diary was on to respond to everything she wrote with an Eclor's love call." Garrus said and both men laughed. They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching Tali dance around happily after successfully tossing Ashley over her shoulder with a hip throw.

"Sometimes, when I get letters from the Clarks, I wonder what Jane would be like if slavers hadn't attacked Mindoir." John said finally.

"The Clarks?" Garrus inquired. John smiled and handed the datapad in his hand to Garrus.

"We grew up on a farm." John explained. "When we left home to join the Alliance, we put up the farm for rent. A family moved in not too long after. They get 90% on the profits from the farm as long as they maintain the property. Our parents left it to both of us, so all the credits were earn get put into an account both of us can access. Neither of us can draw more than five thousand credits a month from that account or sell the farm without the other's approval. We set it up that way to make sure neither of us forgets where we grew up."

"And how does that make you wonder what your sister would be like?" Garrus asked, handing the datapad back.

"It was my idea to join the Alliance." John explained. "Sure Jane would have to gone anyways since the raid made her biotics manifest but I was the one who said we could save others if we went into the military. She wanted to be a doctor but instead followed her brother into the grinder. I'm reason she has scars, I'm the reason she watched her squad die on Akuze, I'm the reason she woke up screaming for almost a month straight with nightmares, and I'm the reason the Council noticed how good she was. So they made her a Spectre where she could be sent into hell and might not come back at all if it means the greater good of the galaxy."

"She could have turned it down if she wanted to, Commander." Garrus said. "No one held a gun to her head."

"No, but she also wasn't asked either. They just told her to '_step forward_'." John grumbled. "And she followed her brother, _again_."

"You should have faith in her abilities, John." Garrus said after a moment. John chuckled.

"Oh I know she'll pull through, Garrus. I just don't want her to have to go through all of this just because of me. She's been through enough." John said and stood up. "Excuse me, I need to write a response to this letter."

~*TF~TF*~

Earth Date: June 8th, 2183 CE

Location: SSV Normandy, Knossos System

"Commanders, I found her!"

John came stomping up the walkway to the bridge and stood behind joker. "Report."

"There's a mining colony on Therum, Nova Yekaterinburg. I'm picking up unencrypted chatter from the colony. Apparently they discovered a Prothean ruin and some experts were called in recently."

"That's it, that it!" Jane exclaimed happily as she came up behind them.

"You're on duty this time Jane, want this one?" John asked. Jane nodded.

"Alright then. I'll gather the ground team."

~*TF~TF*~

"You're driving, baby sister." John said as the group headed toward the Mako.

"Only by fourteen minutes." Jane replied.

"This will be the first time we see how, Commander Jane Shepard drives." Tali giggled as they all got inside and Jane smirked.

"Let's just say, some things are genetic." Jane stated. The ground team all shared a look as Jane strapped into the driver's seat and John took over the gunner's seat behind her. Everyone else took their usual spots as they strapped in. It didn't bode well when Jane Shepard snapped off the Mako's VI as it chirped safety warnings at her.

"Not again." Kaidan muttered his barrier flaring to life after he strapped in.

"Our father who art..." Ash began to pray.

"Spirits give me strength to survive this mission and…." Garrus began, adding his prayers to Ash's. Tali gave a little whimper and strapped herself in with the five point harness before activating her kinetic shields.

"I'm not that bad." John muttered.

"Don't worry, I'm better than him." Jane grinned.

"That doesn't comfort me." Wrex muttered but he was smiling happily at the prospect of seeing more enemies bounce off the hood of the mako.

"It shouldn't." John grinned.

~*TF~TF*~

"Commanders, I'm picking up some strange readings." Joker stated as the Mako skidded to halt after drop. Jane looked at John and he nodded.

"Define strange." John ordered.

"Really strange, like off the damn charts. It looks like it's coming from an under complex a few clicks from the drop zone." Joker replied.

"Thanks Joker, we'll start there." John replied and turned off the comm.

"Is anyone else worried that we're in a Mako on a planet covered with lava?" Garrus asked. "Just me?"

"Don't worry, it's a dry heat." Kaidan said as the Mako began moving forward.

"Hold on, we've got company." Jane growled as a massive ship flew in overhead. Two large Armatures landed in front of the Mako. "John."

"The guns are off safety and loaded." he replied.

"I'm going to drive right into the one on the right." Jane stated.

"What?" Kaidan cried.

"Their legs look like a weakness and Garrus just pointed out, there is a lot of lava around." Jane stated.

"Holy Mother of God!" Ash cried.

"Keelah!" Tali whimpered. Jane revved the engine and aimed at the nearest Armature.

"Got the second one." John called and Jane hit the first Armature, making it tumble onto its side. The Mako's canon roared and the second Armature rocked back. The guns opened up shortly after as the canon cycled.

"Backing up to make a second strike." Jane stated.

"If only you were a krogan, woman." Wrex purred.

"I want to switch seats next mission." Garrus stated from his seat behind the driver and the left of the gunner as he gave Wrex an uncomfortable glare.

"Going forward." Jane called.

"I'm ready." John replied and Jane floored it, knocking her Armature into a lava flow. The second one exploded under John's heavy weapons fire. "Mine is down."

"They melt surprisingly fast." Jane replied as she began to drive the Mako.

"Not bad." John nodded.

~*TF~TF*~

"Oh what fresh hell is this?" Jane muttered, the Mako skidding to a halt as they came upon a base with two Geth turrets in front of it.

"There on the right!" John pointed, where a little path was carved into the rock.

"On it." Jane said, giving the Mako gas, making it rush into the path of another Geth turret. "Oh son of bitch!"

"I got it, there's only one this time." John replied. The canon fired and the turret's shield visibly weakened. After a few minutes of gun fire the turret was shredded. They made their way into the complex and Jane growled when she noticed that the gate on the other side was closed too.

"Give me a minute and I'll get it open." John said opening the hatch to climb out.

~*TF~TF*~

"That is too narrow for the Mako to get through." Ash sighed. "I guess we're hoofing it."

"I can get it to fit." Jane stated as she carefully pressed the nose of the Mako to the stone barrier.

"Ten credits you flip it." John teased.

"Three rounds at the bar says I don't." Jane shot back as she reversed almost to the lava. "Buckle up everyone...just in case I lose." There was a quick shuffle as additional straps were locked into place. Jane revved the engine and rammed the stone barrier. She turned the steering and the Mako rocked onto its side.

"You lose, baby sister." John chuckled until the engine revved again.

"I do my best work, when in a tight spot." Jane replied and the Mako slid on its side through the rock barrier, hitting another rock and bouncing back onto its wheels. "And it is only fourteen minutes."

"I can't believe that worked." Tali muttered.

"Impressive." Garrus rumbled and Wrex laughed.

"Who was buying that round at the bar and was it for everyone?" Ash asked and Jane smirked.

"Everyone that didn't doubt me gets one." Jane grinned.

"Yeah, yeah put it on my tab." John muttered.

~*TF~TF*~

Jane got out of the Mako and looked at the others checking geth units.

"Well, that seemed unfair." Garrus muttered as he looked at the digits on the sniper model and Jane noticed the ridges, like some amphibians and lizards could have to help them climb.

"Whoever said we had to play fair?" John asked, checking the surrounding area. "Saren sent geth, we brought a tank."

"Tank always wins." Wrex rumbled.

"You up for some recon?" John asked his sister and Jane smirked.

"When am I not up for some scoping out the situation?" she asked and he nodded. "Garrus, Ash. You two are with me. Sniper rifles, we go in quiet, stay low."

"Commander." Ash said and Garrus gave a nod as the three pulled their sniper rifles up and to the ready.

"Hand signals always, one, two, three advancing pattern." Jane said before looking at John. "Stay in the doorway, if you hear gunfire wait for our signal."

"What if you don't signal?" Tali asked.

"Retreat to the tank." Ash stated and the quarian gave them a look as they opened the door.

"Be careful." Kaidan said and Jane smirked at him before she dropped into a crouch and began to move silently down the tunnel, the door closed behind the other two.

She held up a fist and pulled up her scope. She looked through the tunnel, something was moving. She slipped forward and took aim, she didn't have a kill shot but held her position. She indicated that she saw an enemy and that she wanted Garrus to move up. He did perfectly. He signaled that he had two enemies. Jane gave Ash a look. Ash flanked Garrus and Jane moved slowly forward. They were geth. She saw two for sure. She pressed on Garrus' shoulder and nodded, they would take on the white one while she took the other one. Three shots hissed and the geth dropped. Jane quickly moved forward as a third unit appeared in the entrance of the tunnel. She hit it with a warp and it dropped. She pressed her rifle against it and began to fire. Ash and Garrus were quick to make sure the coast was clear.

Jane knocked into the tube's wall three times. The door at the end opened up and the rest of the team moved into the tunnel and headed down.

"Easy clean up?" John asked and Jane nodded as she switched her sniper rifle for a pistol as the group began to move down the catwalks.

"Impressive ruin." Jane muttered.

"It's massive." Tali said.

"Lots of hiding spots." Wrex added.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Tali, you have the advantage against geth so I'll take point, you stay right on my six." John said and Tali nodded as they moved toward the end of the platform. Two geth drones popped up and Tali quickly waved her omnitool at them, just in time for John and Jane to each shoot one. The drones dropped.

"We should take the elevator." Jane said, looking over the railing.

"This is going to be packed." Wrex said in irritably and Ash gave him a look.

"Back up is always a good thing." Jane said as she punched the down button. "This looks like it could be bigger than the Mars ruins after the excavation is completed."

"Priorities." John teased and Jane rolled her eyes before the elevator screeched to a halt far from the ground.

"Looks like we get out early." Jane sighed as she opened the door and looked around. She jumped and caught a metal support, swinging up onto it.

"Show off." John chuckled.

"You're just jealous I move like a gymnast and you have the flexibility of a krogan." Jane shot back as she pulled her rifle and stood to cover the group. "I can see the bottom of the elevator and the surrounding area. Looks like five geth walking around...apparently they didn't notice that."

"They recognize the sounds of the machinery here." Tali stated as she followed John out of the elevator. Jane swung down and walked with them until they found the asari floating behind the force field. Jane and John looked at each other.

"You're the girl, you comfort her." John teased and Jane rolled her eyes as she approached the force field.

"Can you hear me out there? I am trapped. I need help!" the asari cried and Jane noticed she was in some sort of field, floating above the ground.

"Are you okay, Dr. T'Soni? What happened to you?" she asked making sure this was Liara, pressing her hand to the force field. More solid than her best barrier.

"Listen. This thing I am in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of it. All right?" Liara said and Jane nodded.

"We just need to figure some way past this energy field." Jane said.

"It's a Prothean barrier curtain, I knew it would keep me safe from the geth. When I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out. Please." Liara stated.

"We'll find some way to help you." Jane said as she looked at the others and made the 'head out' hand sign.

"There is a control in here that should deactivate this thing. You'll have to find some way past the barrier curtain. That's the tricky part. The defenses cannot be shut off from the outside. I don't know how you'll get in here. Be careful. There is a krogan with the geth. They have been trying different ways to get past the barrier." Liara warned and Jane nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon." Jane said before she followed the others.

"I got a lock, one sniper model." Garrus stated from where he was crouched on the stairs.

"Ash, find another target, once I'm in position and give the sign, we strike, then the rest of the team rushes the remaining geth." Jane said.

"Couldn't we be in danger?" Tali asked.

"We are always in danger." Wrex said. "Snipers gain attention fast, even for machines. They shoot, the geth look at the snipers, we run out, they move to us. The snipers will be moving onto another target, the geth won't know what hit them." Wrex laughed.

~*TF~TF*~

"Spread out, look for some way to get that shield down or to get around it." John said. The others began to move off when Jane saw them.

"Those Geth are back!"

John ducked behind a rock as the Geth Jane mentioned from before began to open fire.

"Screw this." John mumbled. He saw Wrex nearby. "Wrex, yank those tin cans forward, everyone else, open fire!"

Wrex made a sweeping gesture and got three of the Geth sending the hurtling forward. One came flying at John who just raised his shotgun and blasted the helpless machine in the head. Jane dropped the Sniper in the far back as Tali and Garrus overloaded the shields of the others as Ashley opened fire. And John was surprised to see Kaidan use a throw on the last floating Geth's feet. Caught between Wrex's pull and Kaidan's throw, the geth was literally torn in half.

"Nice." Jane said as they all regrouped.

"Alright keep looking. Ash, Garrus keep an eye out for more Geth." John said. They all nodded and moved about. Jane was examining the front of a drilling laser.

"Hmmm, from the way this is oriented, we could cut right threw the rock below the doctor if we could unlock it's panel." she mused, John shrugged and began to randomly hit buttons on the control panel.

"It's a four digit combination, can't be too hard to fi-" he was cut off as the drill blared to life. Jane let out a blood curdling scream of fear, narrowly jumping out of the way.

"You almost killed me!" she exclaimed in shock.

"I didn't mean to!"

"Your own flesh and blood!"

"Oh come one you shouldn't have been standing right in front of it!"

"Uh Commanders?"

"WHAT?" The Shepards snapped in unison, turning angry glares to poor Tali.

"T-t-that worked." she stammered, point. Both Shepards huffed but headed for the newly carved tunnel.

"They can be so scary." Tali whimpered to Garrus. Garrus sighed and patted the Quarrian on the shoulder.

~*TF~TF*~

"I am not forgiving you for nearly hitting me." Jane hissed as the elevator moved up.

"It was an honest mistake." John mumbled.

"Not funny." Jane hissed as they reached the floor with Liara.

"How...how did you get in here? I didn't think there was any way past the barrier!" she cried.

"Creative use of a mining laser got us in." John stated ignoring a glare from Jane.

"We have to get you out of here before more geth arrive." Jane stated as she moved towards the control panel next to the asari.

"Yes, you're right. I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime. That button should shut down my containment field." Lieara cried.

"Hold on, Commander. Her mother's working with Saren. Can we trust her?" Ash asked and Jane paused for a moment.

"I am not my mother! I don't even...I don't know why Benezia joined Saren. I don't want anything to do with that turian bastard!" Liara cried and Jane shook her head at Ash.

"If she was with Saren, the geth wouldn't be trying to kill her." Jane said as she brought up the control panel and shut it off.

"Oof!" Liara huffed as she landed.

"Any idea how we get out of this place?" Wrex asked and Liara nodded.

"There is an elevator back in the center of the tower. At least, I think it's an elevator. It should take us out of here. Come on!" Liara said. The group moved to the center of the tower and Liara moved next to Jane. "I...I still cannot believe all this. Why would the geth come after me? Do you think Benezia's involved?"

"Saren's looking for the Conduit. Think fast, Ms. Prothean Expert." Ash stated in a snide tone and Jane gave her a look.

"The Conduit? But I don't know..." Liara started to say as loud noises began around the tower.

"That doesn't sound good." Garrus stated and Jane winced.

"These ruins aren't stable. That mining laser must have triggered a seismic event." Liara theorized. "We have to hurry. The whole place is caving in!" She worked at a console and Jane looked at John before hitting her comm.

"Joker! Get the Normandy airborne and lock in on my signal. One the double, mister!" she barked.

"Aye, aye, Commander. Secure and aweigh. ETA eight minutes." Joker's voice called over the comm.

"If I die here, I'll kill him." Wrex grunted and Jane smirked.

"You'll have to beat me to him." she shot back and Wrex chuckled.

"It's going to be close." Kaidan muttered and John nodded.

Just then the elevator came to a stop and the krogran Liara had mentioned came storming toward them with several geth.

"Surrender. Or don't. That would be more fun." The krogan snarled.

"In case you didn't notice, this place is falling apart." John snapped. "We don't have time for this!"

"Exhilarating, isn't it?" The krogan said, laughing. "Thanks for getting rid of those energy fields for us. Hand the doctor over."

"Whatever it is you want, you're not getting it from me." Liara snarked from behind the siblings.

"She'll stay with us, thanks." John snapped.

"Not an option. Saren wants her. And he always gets what he wants." The krogan growled. "Kill them. Spare the asari if you can. If not, doesn't matter."

The geth and the battlemaster opened fire. Everyone dove for cover and John grabbed Dr. T'Soni and yanked her behind some equipment with him.

"Stay down Doctor!" John advised. He peaked over the equipment and saw the geth moving towards them.

"Focus on the geth first!" Jane roared. In response to her order Ashley put a round into one, sending it flying into another which Kaidan then hit with a throw, slamming both geth intot he cave wall where they collapsed. Garrus's assult rifle roared taking out another. Wrex blasted another with glee but the krogan battle master was a problem. Alone now that just seemed to fule his rage and John barely grabbed Tali and yanked her behind cover as a Carnage blast hit where she had been moments before.

"This guy is really starting to piss me off!" John shouted over the gun fire. Ashley went skidding as she got clipped by the battlemaster's charge. "Anyone got any ideas?"

"If I get that son of a bitch air born, can we kill him?" Jane asked, turning to Wrex who chuckled.

"Get him belly down and we all hit him with what we've got...yeah." Wrex smiled.

"Moving!" Jane called.

"Jane! That's a full grown krogan!" John cried as Jane quickly sprinted across the platform from the krogan.

"Hey! You asari loving poet!" Jane cried and the krogan battlemaster stared at her.

"What did you call me?" he growled.

"You heard me. You think you're a bad ass, I've seen better shooting from Salarians!" Jane called, ready to put up a barrier.

"Commander!" Kaidan cried and the battlemaster roared.

"I will rip you limb from limb!" he snarled as he rushed her. Jane focused hard and pulled him up into the air. She held him up, forcing her biotics around him.

"Now!" John roared as he rushed out of cover. The group quickly began shooting into the gaps in the armor, exposed with the krogan midair.

"Stupid pyjak, you should have known the woman was baiting you." Wrex chuckled before sending several rounds into the battlemaster's skull. Jane dropped him.

"Is he dead?" Kaidan asked.

"I'm not checking for a pulse." Garrus snorted as there was another tremor.

"Time to go!" Jane roared. "Move! Move!" She and John locked eyes, before they began to run. The barrier dropped and they quickly ran through the tunnel as rocks began to fall. "Kaidan, Wrex, push as much of the debris out of the way as you run!" Jane ordered. Biotics lit up, throwing massive boulders to the side as the group ran.

"Jane, watch yourself!" John called.

"Move! Move! Move!" Jane shot back. They reached the tunnel and began to sprint out of the ruin. Smoke blew out of the entrance as they escaped and Jane and John shared a look as the Normandy approached.

~*TF~TF*~

"Jane, Garrus and Wrex, you guys retrieve the Mako. Everyone else, surround and protect Dr. T'Soni until we get her onboard." John ordered.

"Sounds good to me." Jane muttered. She rubbed at her eyes as she led Garrus and Wrex to the Mako. John knew why she was doing that, he knew the signs well after having atleast one human biotic on his squad since basic. Jane was starting to feel the stress of her biotics. He glanced at Kaidan and noticed the other Alliance Biotic was rubbing his forehead. As the Normandy's loading ramp began to lower John and the others formed a defensive ring around Dr. T'Soni. John made sure he was near Ashley.

"When we get inside ask Dr. Chakwas for two pain killers for biotics, one for Jane and one for Kaidan." He said to the Gunnery Chief softly. Ashley shot him a puzzled look. "Both of them over did it with the biotics. I know I saw both of them move some of rocks that were falling around us."

"Will they be okay, Skipper?" Ashley asked. John nodded.

"They'll be fine, humans just don't have the high biotic tolerance like Krogan and Asari." John explained. "Jane's been through this before but if I try to give it to her she'll just blow me off. Better if a concerned squad mate did instead of a big brother." Ashley shot him a grin.

"Aye aye, sir." Ashley said, giving him a mock salute. John rolled his eyes but returned it with a smile. They headed up the ramp and stopped by their lockers to stow their gear. John moved closer to Dr. T'Soni.

"Dr. T'Soni if you let us know where your camp site was in relation to the dig site, we can stop by the get your things." John offered. Liara blinked and seemed to fidget for a bit.

"Ah…thank you but I usually camp in the dig site itself." Liara explained timidly. John stood there and blinked as what she said sank it.

"Which means your personal effects are now buried under several tons of rock and debris." John muttered. "Wonderful."

"I'm sorry b-" Liara began but John just waved her off.

"No need for apologies, ma'am. I didn't expect the ruins to come down like that. Do you have any medical needs or medications we need to get?"

"Oh no, no, no. I'll be fine." Liara assured him. "Asari can use anything made for humans. We have similar builds to the females of your species."

"Very well then, Dr. T'Soni. How about I show you around, get you assigned to a sleeper pod and check to see which crew members have similar builds so we can get you some clean clothes." John said, gesturing to the elevator in the back.

"That would be great, thank you Commander." Liara said as they began to walk to the back. "And you can call me Liara. I never really liked the title of doctor that came with my PhD. I've always thought that title should apply to those in the medical field."

"I can understand the sentiment and you can call me John. My sister also holds the rank of Commander and it might get confusing between the two of us." John said as the elevator came down. Liara laughed as they got onboard, and John hit the button to take them up.

"After we have the after mission debriefing, I think we'll be setting course back to the Citadel. I'm going to want to have the Normandy looked over since she had to land so close the dig site as it collapsed." John explained after a moment of silence. "When we go ashore I'd like to transfer some funds to a credit chit for you to purchase your own supplies."

"Oh no Commander, you don't need to do that." Liara exclaimed. John was surprised to note that a darkish tint came to Liara's cheeks.

_'It looks like Asari blush just like humans do. She's cute when she does that.'_ John thought.

"I don't have to but I want to. It was during the course of our mission that your things were destroyed." John explained. The elevator finally came to stop and the door slid down.

"This is the mess hall here, and just past it are the sleeper pods." John pointed out. "On the right is the medbay run by Dr. Chakwas. On the left are the quarters I share with my sister."

"Thank you Commander but could we cut the tour short a bit. I'd like to get into some clean clothes. Would it be possible to get a hot shower too?

"Let's check with Dr. Chakwas, you look about her size. I'll have her show you where the showers are after that. We can finish the tour after the mission debrief."

~*TF~TF*~

"Too close, Commander, ten more seconds and we would've been swimming in molten sulfur. The Normandy isn't equipped to land in exploding volcanoes. They tend to fry our sensors and melt our hull. Just for future reference." Joker stated snidely through the comm as Jane stood near the front of the room as the group took their seats. John showed Liara where she could sit before leaning against the holo projectors by his sister.

"We almost died out there and your pilot is making jokes?" Liara huffed.

"Joker pulled our asses out of there. I think he's earned the right to a few bad jokes." John chuckled and Jane smirked.

"Really, really bad jokes." Jane added and Joker's comm shut off with a loud squelch. She smirked.

"I see. It must be a human thing. I don't have a lot of experience dealing with your species, Commander." Liara said to John before looking at Jane. "But I am grateful to you. You saved my life back there. And not just from the volcano. Those geth would have killed me. Or dragged me off to Saren."

"What did Saren want with you? Do you know something about the Conduit?" Kaidan asked and Liara shook her head.

"Only that it was somehow connected to the Prothean extinction. That is my real area of expertise. I have spent the past fifty years trying to figure out what happened to them." Liara said.

"I've got my own theory about why the Protheans disappeared." Jane muttered.

"You mean the vision?" John asked and she nodded.

"With all due respect, Commander, I have heard every theory out there. The problem is finding evidence to support them. The Protheans left remarkably little behind." Liara stated. "It is almost as if someone did not want the mystery solved. It's like someone came along after the Protheans were gone and cleansed the galaxy of clues. But here is the incredible part. According to my findings, the Protheans were not the first galactic civilization to mysteriously vanish. This cycle began long before them."

"If the Protheans weren't the first, then who was?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. There is barely any evidence on the Protheans. Even less on those who came before them. I cannot prove my theory. But I know I am right!" Liara said. "The galaxy is built on a cycle of extinction. Each time a great civilization rises up, it is suddenly and vioently cast down. Only ruins survive."

"You should tell her about your vision." John whispered as Liara made eye contact with each of the team members.

"No." Jane hissed.

"The Protheans rose up from a single world until their empire spanned the entire galaxy. Yet even they climbed to the top on the remains of those who came before. Their greatest achievements, the mass relays and the Citadel, are based on the technology of those who came before them." Liara continued. "And then, like all the other forgotten civilizations throughout galactic history, the Protheans disappeared. I have dedicated my life to figuring out why."

"They were wiped out by a race of sentient machines. The Reapers." John said and Jane elbowed him.

"Stop." she hissed.

"The...the Reapers? But I have never heard of...How do you know this? What evidence do you have?" Liara asked as John shoved Jane in front of him.

"There was a damaged Prothean beacon on Eden Prime. It burned a vision into my little sister's brain." John said and Jane blushed as she pulled away.

"By fourteen minutes!" she hissed at John before looking at Liara. "I'm still trying to sort out what it all means."

"Visions? Yes...that makes sense. The beacons were designed to transmit information directly into the mind of the user. Finding one that still works is extremely rare. No wonder the geth attacked Eden Prime. The chance to acquire a working beacon...even a badly damaged one is worth almost any risk." Liara said excitedly. "But the beacons were only programmed to interact with Prothean physiology. Whatever information you received would have been confused, unclear."

"See, she knows." John grinned at Jane who gave him a look.

"I am amazed you were able to make sense of it at all. A lesser mind would have been utterly destroyed by the process. You must be remarkably strong-willed, Commander." Liara stated and Jane nodded.

"This isn't helping us find Saren. Or the Conduit." Ash growled.

"Of course. You are right. I am sorry. My scientific curiosity got the better of me. Unfortunately, I do not have any information that could help you find the Conduit. Or Saren." Liara explained.

"I don't know why Saren wanted you out of the picture. But I think we'll be a lot better off if we bring you along." John said and Jane nodded.

"Thank you, Commander. Saren might come after me again. I cannot think of anywhere safer than here on your ship. And my knowledge of the Protheans might be useful later on." Liara stated.

"And her biotics will come in handy when the fighting starts." Wrex chuckled and Jane gave him a look. "After yours of course, Commander."

"Watch your tone, Krogan, I helped kill one of you today." Jane warned and Wrex chuckled.

"Good to have you on the team, Liara." John said with a smile.

"Thank you, Commander. I am very gratef- whoa." Liara gasped, swaying a bit. She raised a hand to her forehead. " I am afraid I am feeling a bit light-headed."

"When was the last time you ate? Or slept? Dr. Chakwas should take a look at you." Kaidan said and Liara shook her head.

"It is probably just mental exhaustion, coupled with the shock of discovering the Protheans' true fate. I need some time to process all this." Liara sighed and Jane smirked.

"Tell me about it." she muttered.

"Still, it could not hurt to be examined by a medical professional. It will give me the chance to think things over. Are we finished here, Commanders?" Liara asked.

"We can talk again after you've seen the doctor." John said smiling softly at Liara and Jane hid a smirk.

"The rest of you...dismissed." Jane ordered. The group began to leave and she stared at her brother.

"What?" John asked after the door closed.

"I saw that." Jane stated as she began to key in the code to speak to the Council. "Joker, status."

"Saw what?" John asked and Jane smirked more.

"Mission reports are filed, Commander. You want me to patch you through to the Council?" Joker asked.

"Patch them through, Joker. You were giving her the Shepard Baby Blues Look." Jane teased and John snorted.

"I was not." he stated.

"Were too." Jane shot back.

"Don't make me pull rank." John threatened.

"Equal Spectres and equal ranks." Jane shot back.

"I'm older." he huffed.

"Setting up the link now." Joker interrupted.

"By fourteen minutes. Now act like a man, the Council is waiting to hear from us." Jane stated as they stood up and John tousled her hair before the hologram activated.

"We've received your report, Commanders. I understand Dr. T'Soni is on the Normandy." Councilor Tevos said.

"I assume you're taking the necessary security precautions?" Councilor Sparatus demanded.

"Liara's on our side. The geth were trying to kill her." Jane retorted, frowning.

"Benezia would never allow Saren to kill her daughter." Councilor Tevos said.

"Maybe she doesn't know." Councilor Valern chimed in.

"Or maybe we don't know her. We never expected she would become a traitor." Councilor Sparatus grumbled.

"I spoke with her a bit as we were getting underway." John spoke up. "I asked her if she had any supplies she wanted to retrieve and she indicated that they were all destroyed during the ruin's collapse. If this was all staged for our benefit she would have some supplies stashed somewhere if for no other reason than to smuggle tracking and listening devices onboard. She literally came on board carrying nothing but the clothes on her back."

"Hmmmm well at least the mission was a success." Councilor Valern said.

"Apart from the utter destruction of a major Prothean ruin. Was that really necessary, Shepard?" Councilor Sparatus demanded.

"The geth were crawling all over those ruins. We were lucky to make it out alive." Jane replied.

"Of course, Commander. The mission must always take priority." Councilor Valern said.

"Good luck, Commanders. Remember, we're all counting on you." Councilor Tevos said. The transmission cut off shortly thereafter and Jane sighed.

"No pressure then." Jane snarked and John laughed.

"I'm going to check on Liara. Why don't you check in with Joker and see if the Normandy has sustained any damage at all? I'd still like to get back to the Citadel and have our engineers give her a once over just to be safe." John said. Jane nodded and watched her brother go. She smiled and shook her head as he left the comm room.

"Since when have you been into Asari, John?" Jane murmured to herself.

~*TF~TF*~

Jane moved to the bridge at an easy pace, coming up behind Joker who grinned at her.

"I prefer gold to silver. You know, for my medal. I figured you'd recommend me for one since I pulled your, uh, boots out of the fire." Joker stated as he looked up at Jane's chest and then quickly back down at his console.

"If we present you with a medal, you'll end up sitting on stage listening to politicians make speeches for a couple hours." Jane teased.

"That's a good point. They'd probably make me shave, too. I spent the last seven weeks working on this baby. No medal's worth that." Joker sighed, stroking his facial hair and Jane chuckled.

"Let's just start heading back, we did good today, but we didn't do much to stop Saren." Jane sighed.

"Tomorrow will be better." Joker stated and Jane smiled.

"Surprisingly optimistic of you, Joker." Jane teased and Joker snorted.

"I just saved some ass, I get to be in a good mood." Joker stated.

~*TF~TF*~

End of Chapter

Belle's AN: Just a reminder to people who might want to call us on the missions and tricks, especially the trick with the Mako. It is a fairly well known cheat to ram the Mako on its side through the rock path. Also this mission is fairly difficult in game as the first mission because your XP is low. However, remember that if you do side quests first (I highly recommend clearing out the Citadel quests right after you make Spectre) and hitting a few of the planets before hitting Therum.

Toby's A/N: Not to mention with two Shepards and us taking the whole crew that the missions may play out differently. Now that we're into the guts of the game the divergence from the canon story line is going to start. Please review by the way. We're more than willing to correct any mistakes we make, typos and Mass Effect wise. We use the Mass Effect wiki but we can't catch everything. Plus feedback helps us improve the story and our skills as writers.


End file.
